Amuto's Lullaby
by ShugoCharaLuvr
Summary: *EDIT* Ikuto and Amu didn't know that the other loved them. They find out and are happily together, but what will happen? Sickness, fear, drama, and more! AMUTO! Feat. Kutau and Rimahiko
1. This Feeling

**Haleigh: ok, ok...yeah I know I still have Shugo Chara IMing to update but I really wanted to start another story...I've been wanting to for a while now...so um...here ya go!**

**Ikuto: Fine...as long as it's Amuto...but you have to update the other one too!**

**Haleigh: Of course! What else what it be....Tadamu?! *gasp* NEVER!!!! And I promise I will super soon!!!**

**Ikuto: *smirks* That's right. No one else has my Amu...**

**Haleigh: ON WITH THE FIC!!!! **

**(Japanese translations at the end of the chapter!)**

_**Amu's POV**_

_(Amu, Tadase, Rima, Nagihiko, and Utau are 16. Ikuto is 17 and Yaya is 15. I wanted to change the ages. :D)_

_*yawn*_

"Ohaiyou, minna!", I said to my four charas, Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia.

"Ohaiyou, Amu-chan!", they said in harmony.

I got dressed for school and headed downstairs for breakfast. I thought I smelled bacon, eggs, and toast...

"Ohaiyou!", I called out to my family.

"Ohaiyou!", they responded.

I ate my breakfast somewhat quickly so I could get to school. Oh joy...another day of the Ikuto teasing me...I mean yeah, I was sorta in love with him, but it didn't matter...I was sure he didn't return the feelings...did he?

I ran to get to school so I wouldn't be late. Then I bumped into...who else but the pervert himself...

"Gomen, Ikuto," I apolagized.

"It's fine...you wanna finish waking to school with me? Maybe I could walk you home...if that's ok with you...

"Um...sure...," I blushed. Wait _he's_ asking to walk with _me?_ I mean we've been friends for like, ever, but...whoa...

We walked to school in silence. I was thinking about him...obviously...and about what he's up to...

_**Ikuto's POV**_

_Later that day..._

So yeah, I was gonna walk Amu home...she should be around here somewhere...

"Oi! Ikuto!", someone called. I turned around to see Amu running towards me.

So yeah, I was in love with her...I have been for a long time. I have always hope she would be in love with me too, but I don't think that will ever happen...

Her honey eyes, her pink hair, the way she blushes when i tease her, her laugh, her smile, everything about her was perfect. Amu, my little strawberry.

"Yo, Amu," I called to her.

"Ready to go?", she asked me enthusiastically.

"Yeah. Come on...," I grabbed her hand. _Please don't let go..._

_**Amu's POV**_

"I-Ikuto...," I studdered. _OMG HE'S HOLDING MY HAND!!! WHAT DO I DO WHAT DO I DO???!!!!He's bound to see me blushing if I don't stop....wait...I feel dizzy and weak...._

"Iku...," then everything went black.

**Haleigh: OH NO!!!! AMU!!!!! WHAT HAPPENED??!!!**

**Ikuto: YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW???!!! YOU'RE THE AUTHOR!!! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO KNOW!!!!**

**Haleigh: Relax, I was joking....**

**Ikuto: *sigh* Hey, where is Amu anyway?**

**Haleigh: I have no clue....well, anyway, here are the translations. I only used a few in this chapter, but more Japanese to come!**

**Ohaiyou = Good morning**

**Gomen = Sorry**

**Oi = Hey**

**Haleigh: Please review!!! I've been working really hard on ideas for this story, I finally had a good one! So pretty please with sugar on top! And I promise I'll put EXTRA romance in the next chapter! ^_^ **

**Push that button! It's the happy button!**


	2. Do you?

**Haleigh: Ok guys! I might be writing more now that tomorrow is my first day of school! :D**

**Ikuto: Good...I want more time with my strawberry...*smirks***

**Amu: *blushes* p-pervert...**

**Ikuto: *chuckles* just get it started...**

**Amu: Haleigh doesn't own Shugo Chara or its characters!**

**(Translations at bottom again!) **

_**Ikuto's POV**_

I felt Amu's hand hand slip from mine. Then I heard a barely audible "Iku..". I turn around and she falling. I immediately reach out to catch her. "Amu!", I yell. She collapsed into my arms. "Amu! Wake up!", I yell again. _She's breathing, good_. I pick her up bridal style and ran all the way to her house.

_Her parents aren't home...oh well, I can take care of her myself..._ I lay her down on the bed. I feel her forehead to see if she has a fever. _Ouch! Dang that's hot! What, is her brain on fire? Sheesh! I guess I should go get a thermometer..._

While I was looking around in the bathroom, I heard her move around in the bed. I peeked my head around the corner to see if she was up. Nope. She just turned over. I quickly found the thermometer and took it into her room. I stuck it in her mouth and waited...it was digital so it didn't take as long as a regular one, but the time still went by slow. It finally beeped. I took it out and read it...wow...103.7. _She's burning up! This is not good...and her skin is freezing other than her head._

I got a blanket and put it on top of her. Then I noticed the answering machine had a message on it. I checked it out of curiosity...it said....

"Amu, sweetie, your father and I had an emergency business meeting and had to go out of town for a few days. We had to take Ami because she started crying when we said we were going to leave her for a few days. I hope you can manage the house on your own. I love you!"

Well, at least I'll have a few days alone with her... *_smirks*_ Wait, she's talking in her sleep...

"Iku...to...", _What the crap?!_

"Love...you..."

_*blushes and smiles* She...loves me? Wait...now she's waking up..._

_**Amu's POV**_

I slowly cracked my eyes open. The first thing I saw was blue...hair?

_Oh crap! Ikuto!_

"Amu! How do you feel?", he asked concerned. _Wait, concerned? Wait...we're in...my room?_

"How did we get in my room?", I asked.

"You're avoiding my question...", he said annoyed, but with concern still in his eyes.

"And you're avoiding mine...I'll answer you're question after you answer mine.", I said.

"Ok. You passed on the way home and I carried you here. You're running a 103.7 degree fever. You're _sick_, Amu. Now how are you feeling? And don't lie.", he said looking impatient now.

"I p-passed out?" _How embarrassing!_ "W-what happened?"

"Like I said, you're _sick_! Now how do you feel?!", he asked, now close to panicking. _What's with this worried mood? Like he cares about me..._

"I feel...woozy, weak, sleepy, and horrible. Why are you so concerned?", I asked, completely confused at his new mood.

"Amu, I don't want anything to happen to you. You're my friend and I really care about you," he said with a sincere smile (yes smile not smirk) on his face. _Ok...this is starting to really confuse me but...calm me at the same time. I have someone that cares about me...but...could he ever think of me as more than a friend?_

"I-Ikuto...", I said blushing. He was close to my face as I lay on my bed. "Why do you care so much about me anyway? It's not like you're in love with me or anything!", I said stating the obvious. _He could never love me! I'm not good enough! I mean come on! Me, date a smexy (_yes smexy)_, cat boy that would make anyone's mouth water? Yeah right..._

"Amu...why would you say _that?_ What if you're completely wrong?", he said now smirking..._Dang! I liked his smile!_

"Am I? _Do_ you love me?", I asked. _He has to tell me. I can't go around not knowing if he's teasing or not..._

_**Ikuto's POV**_

"..._Do_ you love me?", she asked, sincerity in her eyes. _Of course. my dear Amu. I love you more than anything. But am I ready to tell you? Are you ready to hear it? _

_**To be continued...**_

**Haleigh: Oooo...haha! I bet you all wanna know what happens next!**

**Ikuto: No fair! **

**Haleigh: I'll try to have it updated by Monday. I'll try to start working on it tomorrow. Latest to update....Wednesday I guess. Flame me if I don't!**

**Amu: (reviewers) DO IT IF SHE DOESN'T!!! SHE GETS MOTIVATED BY REVIEWS!!!**

**Haleigh: So please review? I'll try to update EVERY week if not more!!! 5 to 10 new reviews? Please? I'll give you you're virtual cookie when you review.**


	3. Always

**Haleigh: The suspense is over!!!! I'm gonna make it a long chapter so I'm making this part short! By the way, sorry I forgot to put the charas in the last chapter! I guess I'll make it that they're having a chara getaway in the dollhouse in the royal garden. I'll let you all know when they're done with their "vacation". So um...Suu! Do the disclaimers!**

**Suu: Haleigh-chan does not own Shugo Chara or it's characters-desu!**

_**Ikuto's POV**_

"..._Do_ you love me?", she asked, sincerity in her eyes. _Of course. my dear Amu. I love you more than anything. But am I ready to tell you? Are you ready to hear it? _

"Amu...", I said barely shaking. _Why am I so nervous at this question. Why can't I say anything?!_

She just stared at me with those honey eyes of hers. _She's so beautiful. It doesn't matter if she is sick, she's the most beautiful thing in the world...so why can't I just tell her I love her? Wait! Maybe I can show her!_

She was still in the bed, but sitting up. I was sitting next to her, slightly facing her. I leaned in a little more. I stopped about 3 inches from her face. I gathered up enough of my voice and whispered, "Do you really want to know?'

She nodded her head. She was blushing the cutest shade of pink, a shade darker than her hair.

I closed the distance by pressing my lips to hers. She flinched a little out of shock, but she kissed back. _She kissed back...she really does love me...I can feel it..._

It felt as though we were one. One person. It felt as though we couldn't live without each other. _I can't believe this is happening...I've wanted to do this for so long...I never want this moment to end. Never..._

Then we both pulled away to look at each other. She was looking at me like I had died and was alive again. Then, tears filled her eyes. One escaped and rolled down her cheek.

"Amu, what's wrong?"

"I'll take that as a yes," she said and chuckled once, still crying. "Am I right? You love me?"

"Yes. More than _anything_. More than my own life," I said holding her tight. _This is perfect...this feels so right. The girl I love is in my arms...I never thought this would happen..._

"Ikuto, I love you, too. So much...", then she cried harder. She was now holding me tight, also.

"Why are you crying? Please tell me, Amu," I pleaded.

"I'm crying because I'm happy, Ikuto. I've always wanted this, but I wasn't sure how you felt."

"Well, now you know how I feel.", I said holding her even tighter.

"Hey, Ikuto, where are my parents and Ami?", she said trying to look down the hallway and listen for them.

"Oh yeah. They left a message saying they had an emergency business meeting out of town and they had to take Ami because she started crying when they said they were leaving," I explained.

"Oh, ok. By the way, do you even know how to take care of me while I'm sick?", she asked.

"Of course. When Utau used to get sick I had to help take care of her," I said.

"Good. Because right now I feel horrible. Maybe we should go to the doctor and get me checked out...", she said.

"Yeah...are you going to change clothes? Or are you wearing your uniform?", I asked.

"Um...I guess I'll wear this since I don't really feel like changing....", she said. _I feel bad for her. What did she do to deserve this? Why couldn't it have been me?_

"Ok. I guess I'll carry you there, unless you don't want me to...", I offered.

She blushed. "Um....ok...", she said shyly. _She is so adorable when she does that..._

I scooped her up gently into my arms. Then I went on her balcony.

"You ready?", I asked her.

"Yeah. Just get me to the doctor....I feel weak...", she said.

"Ok. Just hold on...", I said. Then she snuggled up closer into my chest and I jumped. Then I ran. _Dude...how in the world am I doing this without Yoru?_

I looked down and she was asleep. Her cheeks were red, not blushing, just really red from the fever. Then I heard her mumble my name. _Amu...why are you doing this to me? It hurts to see you like this..._

We made it to the doctor, but we had to wait in the waiting room..._Great...just great...she's getting sicker by the minute and we have to wait...ugh...why are there so many people here today?_

I was sitting on the couch, holding her. I was looking at her beautiful face. I never wanted to look away. But the nurse came in and said the doctor wanted to see us now. I gently woke her up.

"Amu, wake up. The doctor is ready to see you," I said.

She slowly opened her eyes and sat up. I helped hold her up a little while she walked. _She really is weak now...I feel even worse now...UGH!!!!_

"Thanks," she mumbled when she sat down.

I just smiled at her.

_**Amu's POV**_

Ikuto helped me off the chair thingy. (No clue what they're called. Some are different than others.)

So the doc said I have the flu. Bad. Like no school for 2 weeks bad._ At least I had Ikuto...he's all I have until my parents are home..._

He gave me some nasty looking white medicine. I have to take it until the bottle runs out....and let me tell you....it's no normal sized bottle.

Ikuto carried me home, but he walked slowly this time. We talked about some good times we had together. We apologized for some things we had done to each other in the past._ I've never really been able to talk to Ikuto like this before. It's really nice. It used to just be perverted comments followed by me yelling "You pervert!"....but now it's nice to just talk._

"Hey Ikuto...", I asked a little nervous.

"Yeah?", he answered.

"Will you stay with me? Like at my house until I'm better? I don't want to be by myself because the charas are on their little getaway thing...", I said kinda nervous..._Please say yes..._

He stopped walking and looked down at me. He had a certain sincerity in his eyes.

"Of course I will. Anything you want. Amu, don't be afraid to ask me anything ok?", he said.

_Ugh!!! I didn't think there was such a thing as the perfect guy! He's just perfect!!! How can he want me?!_

"Thank you for being here for me, Ikuto. And I promise I won't be afraid."

"Do you wanna know something?", he asked and starting walking again.

"What?", I asked.

"I love you. More than you can ever imagine," he said looking down at me.

"I love you, too. Always."

"Always," he agreed.

And with that, we were at my house again. It was dark. About 8:00 or so. He jumped to my balcony and walked in my room. Then, he closed the glass doors.

"Do you feel ok enough to change?", he asked me as he set me down on the bed.

"Yeah. I'll be right back," I said getting up and getting some pajamas out of my dresser.

I walked into my bathroom and changed. _Ok so I'm kinda confused about why he's not making any perverted comments...it isn't like him..._

I walked back into my room when I was done and then I saw Ikuto....shirtless...O...M...G...

_Ok so I feel woozy again...not from the sickness but from....yeah...what I was seeing...HE IS SO FREAKIN SMEXY!!! Well I'm sure you all knew that but without a shirt....whoa...._

I started blushing like crazy. "I-Iku...t-to..." I studdered. He smirked his famous smirk.

"You should get some rest, Amu. But first, you have to take your medicine," he said still smirking and holding up the bottle. _Oh great...the gross stuff..._

"Ugh...fine...", I moaned.

I walked over to the bed and sat down next to him. He had gotten a Mountain Dew (my fave!:D) out of the fridge to get the taste out of my mouth afterwards.

"Now open up," he said moving the spoon to my mouth.

I grimaced at the smell. I scrunched up my nose and opened my mouth. He put the spoon in and I swallowed quickly.

"Ugh! This stuff is nasty!", I griped.

"One more...", he said.

"Ugh...but make it quick..." I said.

"I'll try."

Then he put it in my mouth again. I swallowed even quicker this time.

"Gross...", I said reaching for the Mountain Dew. I swallowed a little then set it on my nightstand.

"Sorry...", he said with an apologetic smile. "You really should get some rest," he said giving me a quick hug.

"Yeah. Come on, you don't have to sleep in the floor. But make one perverted comment in the bed and I'm _kicking_ you onto the floor. Got it?", I said making myself very clear.

"Yes, _Mother_...", he said mockingly while smirking.

I giggled and turned out the lights. He layed down beside me. I snuggled into his bare chest.

"Goodnight, Ikuto. Thanks for everything."

"It's nothing. Now get some sleep. I love you," he said and kissed the top of my head.

Then, I was unconscious...

**Haleigh: Ok so here are the people that reviewed last chapter...**

**ikuto381amu**

**Himeka Tsukiyomi**

**animeluver714**

**HEDGEHOGZ**

**You all get your cookie now! Your choices are chocolate chip, triple chocolate, oatmeal, white chocolate and macadamia nuts, and peanut butter! Take your pick!**

**Ikuto: Oohhhh....I'll take triple chocolate....**

**Amu: And I want chocolate chip!**

**Haleigh: Fine...but you can only have what's left over from the reviewers!**

**Ikuto and Amu: Fine...**

**Haleigh: Please review! Next time you get ice cream!**


	4. Movies

**Haleigh: Well....I guess you guys have waited long enough! Hope you guys like! **

**Ikuto: I get to take care of my Amu-chan!**

**Amu: Aww....thanks, Ikuto!**

**Ikuto: I love you.**

**Amu: I love you too!**

**Ikuto and Amu: *starts making out***

**Haleigh: *sweatdrop* um....disclaimer?**

**Ran: I'll do it! Haleigh-chan does not own Shugo Chara or its characters!**

**P.s. Reviewers from the last chapter get the ice cream at the end of this chapter!**

_**Ikuto's POV**_

I looked down at my beautiful Amu. She was asleep, but something was wrong. Her face was so red that I thought it was going to burn off. And she was breathing really hard, it was hard for her to breathe.

_Amu...you're even worse! Please stop....you're hurting me inside seeing you like this..._

I had my arms loosley wound around her limp body. I tightened them.

"Amu. Are you ok?", I whispered, but loudly enough for her to hear. I shook her gently.

She opened her eyes a little and was still breathing hard.

"Ikuto...", she moaned breathlessly.

"Are you ok? You're breathing hard. Do you want me to get you some water?"

"Please...hurry...", she whispered.

I got up gently, but quickly, so I wouldn't shake the bed too much. I ran downstairs and grabbed a glass and filled it with water. I ran back up and noticed she was sitting up gasping for air.

"Amu!", I yelled panicked and ran like lightning over to the bed.

She drank it and stopped gasping. She was still breathing hard, but it was better now.

I got in bed layed her against my chest. I was sitting up against the headboard so it was easy to support us both. I put my chin on her head and sighed.

"Don't scare me like that. Amu, why are you so breathless?", I asked concerned.

"I don't know...but I don''t like it. It's like my lungs can't get enough air....", she said breathlessly. "I just hope it's better tomorrow, because it hurts to breathe," she started crying towards the last part.

_This pain I'm feeling...it's so hard to bear...she's torturing me...but I know she feels even worse...I feel what she feels._

"Shhh, Amu, it's ok. I promise you'll get better. I'm here for you. Just tell me if you need _anything_, ok?", I said trying to comfort her.

"Ok...I love you, Ikuto," she said. Then she swallowed the last of the water and drifted to sleep.

She started breathing a little easier within 10 water and the medicine must be helping now. I looked at the clock.

_2:51 AM....wow..._

Seeing that she was sleeping easily now helped me relax. I held her tight in my arms and then I went to sleep.

_**Next morning...**_

_**Still Ikuto's POV**_

I woke up and saw that Amu was still sleeping peacefully in my arms. I looked at the clock that said 10:23 AM. I gently shook her awake.

She opened her eyes just a little bit, and turned to look at me.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?", I said as I stared down at her. I was still sitting up against the headboard.

"Better, actually. Thanks for everything again, Ikuto," she said to me while trying to get up. I helped her a little seeing that all of her strength wasn't back yet. We walked down to the kitchen and she sat down at the barstool at the island.

"What do you want for breakfast?", I asked.

"Um...how about some bacon....and some eggs...ooh and a waffle!", she said. She looked cute trying to decide.

"Coming right up, Madame`," I said trying to imitate a French chef. She giggled and I smiled. It didn't take long to make it.

"Here ya go," I said giving her the plate of bacon, eggs, and a waffle.

"Do you want milk?", I asked opening the fridge.

"Sure," she replied smiling.

I fixed myself what she wanted, too. So we both had the same breakfast. We talked while we ate then I had a little teasing time with her. Haven't teased her since she got sick so I think it's time we changed that...*smirk*

I got up and headed to the fridge again.

"Amu, it's time for your medicine," I said in a teasing voice. I knew this would annoy her but it was funny to see her reaction.

"Ugh...fine...anything to get rid of this stupid sickness...", she said pouting.

I grabbed a spoon out of the drawer and poured the medicine in it.

"Open up," I said in the same teasing voice.

She opened her mouth and grimaced at the taste. And we repeated, another spoonfull, another grimace. She swallowed what was left of the milk and glared at me.

"Aww...she doesn't love me now just because I gave her gross medicine. But I only gave it to her so she can get better," I said fake pouting.

"Oh you know I love you....I just hate that stuff..." she said sticking her tounge out in disgust.

"I know...and I love you too," I said giving her a hug when she got up.

_**Amu's POV**_

_Ikuto's hugging me! He's so warm...ahh....this is nice..._

"So um...what do you wanna do today? Since it's Saturday and all...and I don't feel like going out anywhere..." I said.

"Whatever you want. It doesn't matter to me," he answered.

"Um...how about we watch a movie?" I asked.

"Sure," he said as he started walking towards the dvd shelf. "Which one? You've got a million of them..." he asked.

"Just pick one."

"You pick. I'll pick next time," he said and waved me over.

"Um...this one!" I said as I reached for the one that said _**Titanic**_.

"Ok. Put it in."

I put it in and yes...we watched the _whole_ thing. I put it in about 11:30 and it was over at about 2:00. It's a long movie so it seemed about right. Of course I cried when Jack dies...I always do no matter how many times I've seen it. (lol I don't but I thought I'd add that.)

_**11:00 PM**_

"My turn to pick," Ikuto said as he headed over to the shelf again. "Ooh...I have a _good_ one..." he said as he turned around smirking. He waved the dvd case...it said _**The Grudge**_.

_Oh crap...he had to pick that one...the one movie that scares the crap outta me..._

I widened my eyes in horror. The I glared at him.

"My choice remember?", he said still smirking.

"Fine..." I agreed and he put it in.

So within the first 45 minutes, I was in his lap holding on to him really tight. I was shaking and hiding my face in his chest.

He was smirking...I knew it...but he still held me tight...then he whispered "Amu, it's not real. It's actors and actresses. It says so at the credits."

"I don't care! The director has a twisted mind! It's freakin scary!", I yelled and held on tighter.

I was holding on as tight as I could, then I felt myself drift off to sleep...

_**Ikuto's POV**_

I looked down and saw that she was asleep.

_She looks so fragile when she sleeps...._

The movie ended and showed the credits, so I got the dvd out and put it in its case....while holding Amu.

I went upstairs and layed her on the bed while I changed clothes. I left my shirt off again because I get a little hot in the bed with all the blankets and all. I layed down next to her and held her again. She was facing me so I just held her close.

She seemed a little cold so I pulled the blankets over her.

She slept peacefully after that. I actually watched her for about an hour and never stopped. _She is so beautiful...how is she mine?_

I gazed at her until I fell asleep, and in my sleep, she was still there...

**Haleigh: Ya like?**

**Ikuto: Yes! Especially the fact that my Amu jumps in my lap for protection...**

**Amu: *blushes* well...um...I know you would protect me...**

**Audience: Awww....**

**Haleigh: By the way...The Grudge really is the scariest movie I've ever seen...I had nightmares for months...**

**Ikuto: lol...**

**Haleigh: Enough with the chit chat! So here's the people that reviewed last time...**

**Morningstar04**

**ikuto381amu**

**BlueAmuto**

**HEDGEHOGZ**

**AnimeLoverz469**

**Amuto-4eva**

**You all get ice cream of your choice! Flavors are chocolate, vanille, strawberry, banana split, birthday cake, and cotton candy! Anyone who reviews next chapter will get pizza!!! So review away please! Next chapter up before Sunday!**


	5. Dreams

**Haleigh: I love my reviewers so much! I don't care if it's not a whole lot, you just all make me super happy!!! ^_^**

**Ikuto: Yeah, I love all my fans....*signs autographs* they all think I'm smexy...**

**Haleigh: Because you are....*says in day-dreamy voice***

**Amu: Hey! Back off! He's mine!**

**Haleigh: Sorry...and I have my own boyfriend anyways...so um...disclaimers anyone?**

**Kusukusu: Haleigh-chan does not own Shugo Chara or its characters!**

_**Ikuto's POV**_

_*Ikuto's dream*_

I was walking down a dark and misty road. It was about 9:00 PM and I was alone. Then from a nearby alley I heard a scream...a girl...

_Amu!_

"Get away from me you creep! Stop!!!", she yelled. I ran as fast as I can to the alley.

_Tadase! What is he doing with her?! He's holding her against the wall! _

"HEY! GET AWAY FROM HER!!!", I yelled as mad as I've ever been.

"IKUTO!!!!", Amu yelled through tears trying to escape his grip.

I ran over to her as fast as I could. I punched Tadagay in the face and threw him off of _my_ Amu.

"Amu! Are you ok?! What did he do to you?!", I asked her concerned. She had a look of relief on her face.

"Ikuto!", she yelled and fell into my arms and cried. I held her tight.

"Shhh, Amu. It's ok. I'm here now. Stay behind me ok?", I said to her gently and pulled her off me and turned around to face the little creep.

I picked him up by his shirt and got in his face. He looked terrified. _Good._

"Don't you _ever_ touch her like that again! Understand? Or I will beat your sorry behind until you go crying to your mommy!", I threatened. I was _not_ going to let him_**Ikuto's POV**_

_*Ikuto's dream*_

I was walking down a dark and misty road. It was about 9:00 PM and I was alone. Then from a nearby alley I heard a scream...a girl...

_Amu!_

"Get away from me you creep! Stop!!!", she yelled. I ran as fast as I can to the alley.

_Tadase! What is he doing with her?! He's holding her against the wall! _

"HEY! GET AWAY FROM HER!!!", I yelled as mad as I've ever been.

"IKUTO!!!!", Amu yelled through tears trying to escape his grip.

I ran over to her as fast as I could. I punched Tadagay in the face and threw him off of _my_ Amu.

"Amu! Are you ok?! What did he do to you?!", I asked her concerned. She had a look of relief on her face.

"Ikuto!", she yelled and fell into my arms and cried. I held her tight.

"Shhh, Amu. It's ok. I'm here now. Stay behind me ok?", I said to her gently and pulled her off me and turned around to face the little creep.

I picked him up by his shirt and got in his face. He looked terrified. _Good._

"Don't you _ever_ touch her like that again! Understand? Or I will beat your sorry behind until you go crying to your mommy!", I threatened. I was _not_ going to let him ever touch Amu again.

He ran away down the street. So I turned around and gave Amu a comforting hug. She hugged back and started crying again.

"Ikuto, if you hadn't saved me I don't know what he would have done...", she cried.

"I'm here now. And he's never going to touch you again. I love you," I comforted.

"I love you, too," she replied.

_*end of dream*_

I woke up and looked down at Amu. She's sleeping soundly and she's even more cuddled up to me than before. She looks...scared? Sad? Well whatever it is it can't be good...

_Maybe I should wake her up..._

But I didn't need to. She woke up right then and looked at me with relieved eyes. They looked the same as they did in my dream...

"Ikuto...", she whispered. Then she started crying into my chest. "Ikuto, I had a really scary dream...promise me you'll protect me...always...", she cried.

"I promise, Amu. What happened in your dream?"

"Well, Tadase was holding me against a wall and yelling at me. If you hadn't come in my dream I don't know what he would have done...", she cried.

"Whoa...that's exactly what happened in my dream...", I said.

"Really? Do you think it means something? That we dreamed the same thing?", she asked looking

up at me.

"I don't know...maybe you should call Nagihiko tomorrow. He's kinda into that stuff right?", I asked.

"Yeah...oh! What about Nobuko-sensei?!", she asked.

"You mean that crazy old fortune teller?", I asked confused.

"Yeah! She's actually really good. I know her a little, so I guess I could go to her tv station and ask her tomorrow," she said.

"Sounds good to me. Let's get some sleep. Just wake me up if you need _anything_ ok?", I told her.

"Ok. Goodnight, Ikuto."

"Good night, Amu," I replied giving her a kiss.

She layed her head on my chest and went to sleep. Hopefully she doesn't have any nightmares again. Hopefully _I_ don't have any nightmares again...

So I drifted to sleep...

_**Amu's POV**_

_**Next morning, 11:36**_

I woke up to a semi-dark room. The curtains were closed, but the sun was shining through a little bit. I looked at the clock and it said....11:36?!

_How did it get so late? I have to make breakfast! Wait...where's Ikuto?_

I got up and walked down the stairs. I heard...sizzling?

I walked around the corner and saw Ikuto cooking breakfast. I smell bacon...(BACON MAKES ME HAPPY!!!)

I walked up next to him and said, "Whatcha cookin?"

Apparently he didn't hear me come up behind him because when I spoke, he jumped. I never though I could scare him....I mean he is supposed to be the cat...

"Sheesh, Amu, don't scare me like that! I almost flopped the bacon on the floor!", he whined.

"Oh, and I thought _you_ were supposed to be the sneaky cat...", I teased.

"Whatever. Well, breakfast is ready...what do you want to drink?", he asked.

"Orange juice, please," I responded.

He got some orange juice out of the fridge and poured some in a glass. I was watching him suspiciously because he was acting as if he was going to do something....perverted...

He brought the orange juice over to the table, then he got both plates and put them on the table. When he brought mine over he did it from _behind_ me.

_Be ready, Amu...._

"Here you go, Amu-_koi,_" he purred.

_Crap...he's gonna make me do crazy things...._

"Ikuto..." I whined.

"All I did was set your food down...", he said in a sadistic voice.

"Just sit down...please...", I begged.

"Ok...", he moaned. I had a feeling he would start back up later...

So we ate our breakfast and the we got dressed.

"Hey, Amu?", he asked.

"Yeah?"

"What do you want to do today? You look like you're feeling better."

"Let's go to the mall. But first, can we go to Nagi's house? I wanna know what both of us having the same dream means...", I asked. I really want to know...it was wierd...

"Sure. Let's go," he said and we walked out the door.

We got to Nagihiko's house in about 10 minutes. He didn't live too far away.

The entrance gate to his house was open so we went to the door and rang the doorbell.

He answered it with surprise on his face.

"Amu-chan? Ikuto-kun? What brings you here today?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Um...you're into hidden meanings and stuff right? Well, we kinda need a favor...will you help us, Nagi?", I asked with a puppy dog face.

"Sure. Why don't you come on in," he responded still smiling and led us to the living room.

**Haleigh: Ok I'm super super super sorry! I didn't mean to update a week late! But the fall season for softball started, and homework, and other stuff pushed me behind! Please forgive me!!! **

**Ikuto: Uh huh...sure...**

**Haleigh: You're so mean!!!**

**Amu: Um...isn't it pizza time?**

**Haleigh: Sure is! Ok so here are the reviewers from last chapter!**

**HEDGEHOGZ**

**ikuto381amu**

**Himeka Tsukiyomi**

**BlueAmuto**

**Aangsfan**

**luv2sing27865**

**Amuto-4eva**

**You all get the pizza of your choice Just tell me in the review what you want on it! And BlueAmuto gets her pizza first beacuse she called sausage! lol xD but there is some sausage left so don't worry! I'm gonna go eat my virtual pizza with black olives, bell peppers, and mushrooms on it! My fave! xD Review and you get icies next time!!! **


	6. Karaoke

**Haleigh: So I bet you're all wondering about what's going to happen with Nagihiko....**

**Ikuto: JUST START ALREADY!!!**

**Haleigh: What's with your mood?**

**Ikuto: You were already a week late updating the last chapter! Now this one!!! I want to know what's going on! **

**Haleigh: Well if you would let me FINISH, Mr. Grumpytail!**

**Ikuto: Fine...**

**Haleigh: So I know you're all anxious, and I'm sorry I'm really late! I know I left you all at a cliffhanger, and I absolutely HATE them too, but I had to leave you there cuz I got tired and couldn't think of anything to write, so...sorry! ^_^**

**Yaya: Haleigh-chi does not own Shugo Chara or it's characters!**

_**Ikuto's POV**_

We walked into Nagihiko's house and....wow....his house is HUGE!

We sat down on the couch and he offered us some drinks.

"I'll have some strawberry milk, please," said Amu. Strawberry, huh?

"I'll have some milk," I said.

"Just like a cat!" exclaimed Amu while pointing her finger at me...ok now I HAVE to have some fun with her...

"And you got strawberry milk, you're my strawberry. So they both fit us." *smirk*

_Yes! I made her blush! Haven't seen that in a while..._

"Hey! Just because I have pink hair, use strawberry shampoo, and love to eat them doesn't mean that I'm-"

"That you're what? Not my strawberry? Oh yes you are...you're cheeks even agree with me..." I teased.

_This is so much fun..._

"I...um..." she stutters.

"That's what I thought..." I replied with a smirk as Nagihiko walked back in the room.

"Here you guys go," he said as he set the drinks on the coffee table in front of us.

"So what was it you guys wanted to find out about?" he asked curiously.

"Well, Ikuto had the EXACT same dream last night...it was wierd....what does that mean?" Amu asked.

"What was the dream about?" he asked being all "business-y" now.

I told him about the dream and he sat there for a minute thinking about it. Then he said, "Well maybe something could happen with Amu and Tadase that Ikuto will have to stop. It doesn't necessarily have to be what happened in the dream, though."

"So does that mean I have to be careful when I'm around him?" Amu asked.

"Only if you want. Like I said, it doesn't have to be anything even related to what happened in your dream. Just be alert is all I'm saying," he replied.

"Oh, Nagi? We were just heading to the mall. Do you wanna come?" Amu asked finishing up her milk.

"Sorry, I can't. I was kinda gonna spend the day with um...someone..." he said blushing.

"WHO?! TELL ME WHO!!!!" Amu yelled pointing a finger.

"Um....Rima..." he replied nervously.

"OMG!!! NOW WAY!!!! YOU TWO ARE ADORABLE TOGETHER!!!" Amu yelled in an excited...er....squeaky voice.

"Uh...thanks?" Nagihiko said sweatdropping.

"Let's get going, Amu. I might have other _plans _later..." I said smirking.

_Reaction in 3...2...1..._

"PLANS?!! What does _that_ mean?! IKUTO!!!!" she yelled.

_Haha...I knew this would be fun..._

"You'll find out later, Amu...I promise..." I replied still smirking.

And so, we headed toward the mall.

_**Amu's POV**_

When we got to the mall, let's just say that...there was a _bunch_ of people there...some karaoke contest for couples that they randomly pick out of the audience.

"Hey, Ikuto? Do you wanna watch the contest?" I asked.

"Uh...sure..." he replied.

The next couple was coming on stage now and....OMG IS THAT KUKAI AND UTAU?!!!

"Well! Looks like we've found our international superstar! Hoshina Utau!!! Miss Hoshina, would you like to sing for us with your handsome looking boyfriend?" asked the host. The host was some news reporter I've seen on tv before...she annoys me...

"Kukai?" I saw her ask him.

They went to center stage and started the song "My Life Would Suck Without You" by Kelly Clarkson. (Thought it would fit lol)

**Bold - Utau**

_Italic - Kukai_

_**Both - Kukai and Utau**_

**Guess this means you're sorry**

**You're standing at my door**

**Guess this means you take back**

**All you said before**

**Like how much you wanted**

**Anyone but me **

**You said you'd never come back**

**But here you are again**

**'Cuz we belong together now, yeah**

**Forever united here somehow, yeah**

**You got a piece of me**

**And honestly**

**My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you**

_Maybe I was stupid_

_For telling you goodbye_

_Maybe I was wrong for_

_Trying to pick a fight_

_I know that I've got issues_

_But you're pretty messed up, too_

_Either way, I found out_

_I'm nothing without you_

_'Cuz we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me_

_And honestly_

_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

_**Being with you**_

_**Is so dysfunctional**_

_**I really shouldn't miss you**_

_**But I can't let you go**_

_**Oh yeah**_

_**'Cuz we belong together now, yeah yeah**_

_**Forever united here somehow, yeah**_

_**You got a piece of me**_

_**And honestly**_

_**My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you**_

_**'Cuz we belong together now (together now) yeah**_

_**Forever united here somehow, yeah**_

_**You got a piece of me**_

_**And honestly**_

_**My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you**_

"Let's give it up for Hoshina Utau and her boyfriend, Souma Kukai!" yelled the host.

Everyone screamed, and I yelled, "Way to go you guys!!!" We had managed to squeeze to the front so Utau and Kukai saw us. "Thanks!" she mouthed to me and Ikuto.

When they walked off stage the host said, "Now, who's our next lucky couple?" The spotlight randomly waved around until it stopped....on us...oh crap...

"You two! In the front! Come on up!" she yelled. I looked at Ikuto and he had the same look on his face as mine...pure horror...

We nervously walked up on stage and yeah...all the girls went all gaga over him and started squealing...

"So, what are your names?" she asked.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto," he said as she put the microphone up to him.

"Hinamori Amu," I replied trying to hide how nervous I was.

"What an adorable couple! We'll have a song in just a second for you!" she said. She is _really_ starting to annoy me...

Ikuto saw me shaking with stage fright and scooted over a little to hold my hand. It really made me feel better. "Thanks..." I whispered.

The host came out again and announced that the song would be "Don't Jump" by Tokio Hotel.

**Bold - Amu **

_Italic - Ikuto_

_**Both - Amu and Ikuto**_

**On top of the roof **

**The air is so cold and so calm**

**I say your name in silence**

**You don't wanna hear it right now**

_The eyes of the city_

_Are counting the tears falling down_

_Each one a promise_

_Of everything you never found_

_**I scream into the night for you**_

_**Don't make it true **_

_**Don't jump**_

_**The lights will not guide you through**_

_**They're deceiving you**_

_**Don't jump**_

_Don't let memories go_

**Of me and you**

_**The world is down there out of view**_

_**Please, don't jump**_

_You open your eyes_

_But you can't remember what for_

_The snow falls quietly_

_You just can't feel it no more_

**Somewhere out there**

**You lost yourself in your pain**

**You dream of the end**

**To start all over again**

_**I scream into the night for you**_

_**Don't make it true**_

_**Don't jump**_

_**The lights will not guide you through**_

_**They're deceiving you **_

_**Don't jump**_

_Don't let memories go_

**Of me and you**

_**The world is down there out of view**_

_**Please, don't jump**_

_**Don't jump**_

_I don't know how long_

**I can hold you so strong**

_**I don't how long**_

_Just take my hand_

**Give it a chance**

_**Don't jump**_

_**I scream into the night for you**_

_**Don't make it true**_

_**Don't jump**_

_**The lights will not guide you through**_

_**They're deceiving you**_

_**Don't jump**_

_Don't let memories go_

**Of me and you**

_**The world is down there out of view**_

_**Please, don't jump**_

_**Don't jump**_

**And if all that can't hold you back**

_Then, I'll jump for you _

(at last note think of the end of "This is Me" in Camp Rock when Demi and Joe...or um...Mitchie and Shane are holding hands with fingers intertwined except Ikuto and Amu kiss)

I was kissing Ikuto....on stage...but I don't care...this is an emotional moment...and the way Ikuto looked at me when he said "Then, I'll jump for you" just made me cry while kissing him...

"I love you, Ikuto," I said still crying as we parted lips to breathe for a second.

"I love you too, Amu. So much..." he said as he continued the kiss.

The crowd was cheering really loud. I think it was for both the performance and the kiss.

_How did I end up with this angel? He is flawless in every way...even his perverted side is perfect...and I can't believe I'm saying that..._

As the kiss ended we smiled and turned to the crowd and raised our still intertwined hands into the air.

"Thank you, Ikuto and Amu for that wonderful performance! I think we have our winners!" the host announced as she handed us a trophy that a boy and girl singing to each other with microphones in their hands.

It said "1st Place Seiyo Mall Couple Karaoke Contest 2009"

We each got one and then she announced 2nd place.

"Hoshina Utau and Kukai Souma!"

They came up and stood beside us as they were handed their trophies.

"You two were amazing! When you kissed it made me cry, Amu!" Utau said as she gave me a big hug.

"But I can't believe _you_ didn't win! You're a professional singer!" I said returning the hug.

"But it's a _couple_ contest. Not who's the best singer. You two showed the most emotion and plus, yes, your voices did help," she said trying to convince me we deserved it.

Ikuto had his arms wrapped around my waist from behind me.

"Let's go get something to eat, Ikuto. I'm hungry..." I said turning around.

"Ok. Utau, Kukai. You wanna come?" Ikuto asked.

"Nah, Utau's got a recording in a little while and she has to be there early. We'll see you guys later," Kukai said.

"Ok, bye!" I yelled as we were walking toward the food court.

"Ikuto..." I said as we were walking.

"Yeah?"

"Let's make that _our _song from now on, ok?" I asked.

"Yeah. We should," he agreed.

**Haleigh: Lol I had a spur of the moment idea for the karaoke thing....and guess what!!!**

**Ikuto: What?**

**Haleigh: It's 2 things! I am now a Gleek! I LOVE GLEE!!!! IT'S AWESOME!!!! And the second is....Shugo Chara episode 101 is coming on like now!!! I know what's gonna happen cuz I read the manga but um....anyway...icie time!!! You know the drill!**

**HEDGEHOGZ**

**ikuto381amu**

**Aqua4395**

**Only 3 reviews for the last chapter? Well they get icies because they reviewed! And please review!!! The more reviews the faster the updates! And I'll put a little more Ikuto perverted-ness in the nest chapter!!! **

**Amu: NOOO!!!!!**

**Haleigh: YES!!! So um...review and you get um....PICTURES OF IKUTO SHIRTLESS AFTER HE WENT SWIMMING!!!! SMEXY DRIPPING SHIRTLESS IKUTO!!!!! xD SO REVIEW!!!**


	7. 2 Weeks Later

**Haleigh: Ok so I know you guys are excited! But I'm soooo sad! One of my favorite fanfics ended! "The Strawberry's Violin" by MiyakoEenYurFayce**

**Ikuto: I liked that one...especially the epilogue...*smirk***

**Amu: Ugh....that one...**

**Ikuto: It could happen one day, Amu...**

**Haleigh: So did "My Best Friend?" I LOVED THAT ONE!!!**

**Ikuto: Loved that epilogue even more...*smirks even bigger***

**Amu: Just get on with it! HALEIGH DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!!!!**

_**Ikuto's POV**_

_Two weeks later...._

I woke up to Amu hitting me with a pillow...

"GET UP OR WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!!!!" she whisper-yelled. She didn't want her parents or Ami to hear us since they were back from their trip...

"Fine..." I moaned and sat up. Yoru was still asleep in his egg in the basket by Amu's charas. I wish I was him right now...

After she showered, I got in. She was eating breakfast while I was getting one, so when she was done she told me to go out the balcony and she'd be going out the front door.

After that, we walked to school. Then, we saw _him..._

"Ta-Tadase-kun?" I heard her stammer.

"It's ok, Amu. I'm right here," I assured her.

She looked up at me and nodded.

"I'm fine, Tadase-kun. You?" she said a little nervous.

"I'm fine. Ikuto?" he asked me.

"Fine."

"Well I guess we have to get to class...bye!" Amu said and grabbed me by the hand. We were inside the building now.

She sighed and leaned her head against a wall.

"I can't do this, Ikuto....I just...ugh!" she said frustrated.

"Listen, if he tries _anything_ on you, I will make sure he never sees you again. I'm going to be with you at all times. We have all our classes together. Remember, it doesn't necessarily have to be anything wrong or bad. Just something I might have to stop," I said getting closer to her. I knew that always made her forget everything else.

"Um...o-ok...thanks..." she stuttered while blushing. That always meant she was better.

"I love you," I said giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"I love you too," she replied.

"Now, lets get to class," I said grabbing her hand and leading her to Biology. We had that first.

_At lunch..._

"Ikuto-san! Amu-chan!" I heard Nagihiko call.

He waved us over to where he, Rima, Yaya, Tadase, Kukai, and Utau sat,

"Hey, guys. Rima, Utau, did you hear about the shoe sale at the mall?" Amu asked.

"YES!!! WE HAVE TO GO!!!" Rima squealed.

"I KNOW!!! IT ENDS IN 2 DAYS!!!" Utau added.

"Ugh...girls..." I heard Nagi mutter.

"Yeah, I just don't understand them..." I responded leaving the girls to their own conversation.

"Ikuto, you know the prom is in 2 weeks. When are you gonna ask Amu to go with you?" Kukai smirking and slightly leaning across the table.

"Probably tonight on our date..." I said while absentmindedly gazing at Amu.

"Man, you're head over heels in love with her aren't you," Nagihiko asked.

"You don't even know..." I replied, still gazing.

"Hey, Amu?" I heard Rima ask.

"Yeah?"

"When do you think Ikuto is going to ask you to the dance?"

"I don't know, but I hope he does tonight...we have a date," she replied sticking her fork in a piece of fruit.

_After school..._

"What time are you gonna pick me up tonight?" she asked as we walked toward her house.

"6:30 good?" I asked.

"Sure....hey, Ikuto...thanks. Alot. For helping me get some sense knocked into me this morning. I don't know what I'd do without you," she said smiling at me.

"You know I'd do anything for you," I said kissing her on the forehead.

As we walked, we talked about the date tonight. We were going to the park for a picnic dinner.

When we got to her house, it was 3:45 and I told her I would see her tonight. After she went in I started walking to my house.

When I got there, Utau was waiting in front of the door with her arms crossed. She was raising her eyebrow. Uh oh...

"Ikuto, I only have one thing to say...just please don't make Amu mad. She's my best friend and if she's mad, I'm mad. And I live with you, so I can torture you," she said smirking.

"O...k...and why are you telling me this?" I asked confused.

"Just getting it through your head," she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Ok, now can I get through to get ready? Not planning on going on a date in school clothes..." I said trying to push past her.

"Ok, but you will let me inspect you before you leave!" she called after me as I went up the steps.

I got in my room and sat on my bed. Yoru and Amu's charas went to go play somewhere so I was alone. It felt good. The silence...

I was thinking of the first time I met her. I was working for Easter. I was trying to steal her eggs, then I noticed she smelled good, she smelled like strawberries. Then I realized what I was _looking _at. She was so beautiful....

I started laughing. I never thought that she'd be mine, yet here we are.

I got up and put on a fitted white t-shirt and some ripped jeans. I knew she loved me looking like this. She told me she always loved it when I looked bad-boyish. I also slipped on some low-top black and white Converse. Not the cheap kind, but the Chuck Taylor All-stars. They were old and worn but went with my attire.

I sprayed on some sweet smelling cologne that I knew she couldn't resist. I looked at the mirror and smirked.

I looked at the clock. It said 4:45. So an hour had passed and I had nothing to do...great...

_**Amu's POV**_

I had spent the last hour choosing which outfit to wear...I had narrowed it down to 2. The first outfit had a white blouse that was strapless with red ruffles at the top, dark skinny jeans with a little red heart design on the right back pocket, and red and white polkadot Yellowbox flip flops.

The second outfit had a baby blue blouse with ruffles sleeves that came to the middle of the shoulder, a white miniskirt, and baby blue strappy heels to match the top.

The accessories for outfit number 1 were a black choker with a red x hanging from it, red and white spiky earrings, and black gummy bracelets on my left hand.

And for number 2 were a sliver heart necklace, blue pearl earrings, and a simple silver bracelet.

I finally decided on outift number 1...it seemed to go with my personality more. After I put it all on, I did my hair. I curled it and put a thick black headband in it. Then I sprayed some strawberry body spray on.

I looked at the clock, 5:30. I have an hour. What to do....

I grabbed my iPhone off of the desk and started checking my tweets. Twitter is addicting...(YES IT IS!!! follow me Bratzoholic)

smexy_nekoboy - goin on a date with my babe 2niteee

_Aww...he tweets about me..._

HoshinaUtau- in the studio! recording new single! cant wait til it comes out!

funnybunny - amu, is there something going on between u n tadase?

_Well I guess I'll reply..._

amuletgal - funnybunny ill tell u ltr k?

After checking my tweets I starting playing with some apps. Then, when I looked at the clock it said 6:15.

_I guess I'll go downstairs and wait..._

I got downstairs and my dad of course started taking pictures....

"My little sparrow! You look so grown!" he cried.

"Dad..." I whined.

Then, I heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" I yelled.

I opened the door and....my heart...I think it stopped...

"I-Iku-t-to..." I stuttered. He looked...amazing...

"Ready?" he asked while raising the right corner of his mouth upward into a smirk.

I managed a tiny nod, I just couldn't get my mind off of how smexy he looked...

He lead the way out to his car...a midnight blue 2010 convertible Mustang GT. Figures he'd get the midnight blue...

"Nice car," I involuntarily said while admiring the very expensive looking vehicle.

"Thanks. I got it for free. It's awesome being a popstar's brother..." he said smirking.

We got in and the inside was amazing, too. Built-in Bluetooth, state-of-the-art sterio, leather seats, and alot of cupholders...

"I know, I love it too," he said studying my expression.

"You think you can hook me up, too? I want a silver one..." I said giving him a puppy-dog face.

"I'll see what I can do," he said starting the car.

He had the radio turned up really loudly...it hurt...and to make it worse he started going 80 mph down the freakin road!

"Aren't you going to get a ticket?!" I yelled holding on for dear life.

"Depends on if it's a guy or girl cop....if it's a girl, I'm all good," he said smirking again.

There was Coldplay's Viva La Vida playing on the radio and I started humming along.

"You like that song?" he asked still looking at the road.

"Yeah, it's awesome..." I said smiling.

"Then I've got a surprise for you when we get out of the car," he said glancing at me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Surprise, remember?" he said smiling.

"Fine..." I said pouting.

"Guess what," he asked expressionless.

"What?" I asked involuntarily.

**Haleigh: OOHHH!!! CLIFFY!!!**

**Ikuto: I know what I'm gonna say...xD**

**Amu: WHAT??!!! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA SAY?!?**

**Ikuto: You'll find out as soon as Haleigh's slow butt updates....**

**Nikki: Hi! You're a strange munchkin, Haleigh...**

**Haleigh: I'M NOT A MUNCHKIN!!!**

**Nikki:Sure you aren't...whatever you say to feel better...**

**Haleigh: Grr...and yes...Nikki took the laptop and typed herself...she's over today! Her Fanficiton is Sunkist14.**

**Ikuto: Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Haleigh: Oh yeah! Hehe...sorry...um if I didn't give you your picture of smexy, dripping Ikuto, please let me know in your review! The prize for reviewing this chapter is...*drumroll*...A 1 WEEK VACATION WITH IKUTO!!! WITH NO AMU!!! YAY!!!! AND I'LL UPDATE FASTER IF I GET 5 OR MORE REVIEWS!!!**

**Amu: HEY!!! HE'S MINE!! BACK OFF!!!!**

**Haleigh: I don't have to because it's MY story! xP**

**So um...review and a whole week's vacation with Ikuto! SHARED BEDROOMS AND HOTUBS!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**


	8. Date, Stars, and Fear

**Haleigh: ....I'M SORRY!!!! FORGIVE ME!!!! I HAD SOFTBALL AND HOMEWORK OK?!!!**

**Ikuto: Well now that softball is over you better write more!**

**Haleigh: I promise!!!**

**Amu: *coughs* ahem...**

**Haleigh: Oh right! Disclaimer anyone?**

**Ikuto: I'll do it....Haleigh doesn't own Shugo Chara or its characters...if she did me and Amu would have been together a long time ago...**

**Haleigh: Got that right now on with the story!**

**P.s. I'm trying more detailed writing so it's described better!**

**P.s.s. OOCness used in this chapter! Alot of it! So just a warning!**

_**Amu's POV**_

"What?" I asked involuntarily.

"Nothing you do, say, or anything else can make me stop loving you. You are the most precious thing in the world to me and I will always be here for you," he said as we came to a stop in the parking lot of the park.

_No...I don't handle these things well...I can't do this...not now...Ikuto..._

I was just staring. Speechless, no words would come out. I couldn't move an inch. All the blood flowed slowly to my face. Creeping through my veins. Still, not a word, not a sound could escape from my vocal chords. My breathing was rigid. And I felt them coming, the tears. They came over my eyes and starting spilling over.

"Ikuto..." was all I could manage to say as the tears streamed. I fell into his arms and just cried. He held me with his arms that, right now, felt like shelter. It made me feel safe.

"Ikuto?" I asked quietly, and honestly, a bit nervously.

"Hmm?" he replied gently.

"Thank you, I can't describe what I was feeling when you told me that. I felt...overwhelmed, or something in that area," I said looking up at him.

"I knew I should've expected you to react like you did, but I was being honest. I really do have those feelings for you..." he said putting a lock of hair behind my ear.

"And I feel the same way. I would never let anything separate us. You know that," I replied.

"I know, and we should probably get out of the car and eat," he said inclining his head toward the food in the beackseat.

I smiled and got out. It smelled so good outside...I could smell the fresh, cool breeze of the fall weather...

I picked a spot under a big tree. It was getting dark and the sunset was gorgeous. The sky was dark red and orange, and purple where some tiny clouds were.

"It's so pretty..." I said as he was bringing the food from the car.

"Yeah, looks like we got here just in time, right?" he said sitting down.

"Yep, now let's eat. I'm starving!" I said opening up the picnic basket.

"Me too. Hand me the ingredients for pb&j..." he said while he poked at his hungry stomach. Why he is poking at it I have no clue...

I got the ingredients out and gave him 2 slices and put 2 slices in front of me on the blanket. I put the jelly and peanut butter on and gave him the 2 jars.

"Oh! Grapes! And strawberries and apples and all kinds of fruit!" I exclamed as I saw what else was in the basket. I started digging through the basket getting a good bit of each fruit until I thought it was enough.

"Geez, you're gonna get fat, Amu," he said smirking while eyeing all the food I had.

"Shut up! I excercise!" I said sticking a tounge out at him.

We ate our sandwiches rapidly and I dug in to the fruit. Then, he threw a grape at me....a_ grape!_

"Oh no you didn't!" I yelled at him while getting it out of my hair.

I tackled him and pinned him where he couldn't move. Of course he probably could if he wanted to, but he didn't.

"Gotcha!" I said playfully while sticking the grape in his mouth. After he swallowed I gave him a tiny peck on the lips. "Good boy," I said while tapping his nose lightly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." he said while I got off of him.

_A few minutes later..._

We were gazing at what looked like a million diamonds in the sky. They weren't convincing me that they were actually stars. They just looked so delicate, so sparkly, as if it were a dream. I was lying my head on his stomach while he lay on the ground in his usual position--hands folded under his head.

"They look like diamonds..." I mused aloud.

"Yeah...and we see more of them here than in the city with all the lights," he explained.

"Hmm..." I said agreeing.

I think we stayed like that for a long time...not counting the time...we could've stayed like that all night. But I felt sleepy, so I drifted into happy dreams....

_**Ikuto's POV**_

I know she fell asleep because she was mumbling something I couldn't understand. Then I felt her move a little. She was now on her side still using me as her pillow, but I didn't care. I looked at her and I just felt this great feeling. I knew she was _mine_. Nothing could take her away from me. I wouldn't let it.

I looked at my watch and it read 9:52.

_It's getting late....maybe I should take her home..._

I sat up very easily so i wouldn't wake her up. Then I gently picked her up and made sure she was comfortable. She looked so gentle and just so...cute. When I got to the car I laid her in the backseat where she was lying down. I made sure to turn the radio down all the way so I wouldn't wake her. She was sleeping so peacefully.

We made it to her house in a few minutes. Her parents were still up and I knocked on the door quietly. Her mother answered the door and smiled.

"Go ahead and take her up to her room. Thank you for taking care of her, Ikuto," she whispered.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hinamori," I said gratefully and walked steadily up the stairs.

I laid her down on the bed and kissed her forehead. "I'll be right back..." I whispered even though I knew she couldn't hear me.

I walked back down the steps and said goodnight to her parents. I had to make sure they thought I was leaving so I drove my car to my house, which wasn't very far, and then chara-changed with Yoru to get back quickly.

Yoru was again, sleeping in the basket witht he others. I slid into her room and carefully spread out across her bed.

"Amu..." I whispered in her ear just loud enough for her to hear me.

"Mmm..." she mumbled. "Ikuto? How'd we get in my room?" she asked.

"Shhh....keep it down. You fell asleep and I brought you home. You're so adorable when you sleep..." I teased her. I was slightly smirking at the statement and I could feel her cheeks start to heat up.

"Th-thanks....I g-guess..." she stuttered rather nervously.

"Get some sleep, Amu. Dream happy dreams..." I said in a smooth, low, soothing voice. I was holding her loosely. I never wanted to let go. She was asleep in almost an istant and I followed her state soon after.

_**Next morning...**_

I'm so glad it's Saturday because I woke up and looked at the clock. It had 8:36 in red numbers on it. Yes...I'm so going back to sleep...

I woke up again and it was 11:02. Ok, I've had enough sleep....now to wake up my little angel...

I whispered in her ear, "Amu...it's time to get up. Wake up, sunshine."

She groaned and mumbled, "Go away..."

"Aww, but can't we go somewhere today?" I said in a playful tone.

"Fine..." she sat up and yawned. Her hair looked like a....I don't know what it looked like...

I raised the corner of my mouth into a slight smirk and she looked at me and asked, "What...? I hate it when you smirk like that..."

"Nevermind..." I laughed and shook my head. "Go downstairs and see if you're parents are at the grocery store or not."

"Okay," she agreed and hopped off the bed. I heard her walk quietly down the staircase. She came back up a few seconds later and gave me an ok sign.

"What'cha want for breakfast? We have cereal, pancakes, bacon, eggs...the usual breakfast stuff..."

"Cereal's good," I yawned. I was still a little tired, but not enough to go back to sleep.

We ate breakfast in silence. Something didn't seem right with Amu this morning. She was acting kind of down and not happy.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I ate my last bite of cereal.

"What? Oh...nothing...I'm fine," she fake smiled.

"Amu. No you're not. I know you. This isn't you. You're not acting like your usual happy self. I don't like it. You promised me not to be afraid to ask me anything. I also meant telling me anything too. Amu, it's ok, I'm here for you whatever it is," I looked her in the eyes deeply. I knew she always melted into mine when I did that. We were standing up now, and I was holding the small of her back loosely.

"When you graduate, what's going to happen? I mean you're in 11th grade _now_ but next year you'll graduate. Then you won't be here anymore...you'll probably move off somewhere and leave me here all alone and-" I just cut her off there with a soft, yet passionate kiss. I put so much feeling and heart into it that it was almost too much for _me._ A single tear trickled slowly down her cheek and onto the floor.

"Amu, you know that never in my life would I do that to you. You know that! How could you even consider that I could do that? It would hurt me and it would hurt you if I did. Just...it hurts to even think about it..." I couldn't go on. It would kill me from the inside out if I didn't have her. So I just pulled her in a strong, warming embrace.

"I'm sorry...I just got so scared..." she whispered while clinging tightly onto my shirt. She was trembling with fear, and a terrified look in her eyes. I could see...no..._feel_ her pain, emptiness, and terror. I was imagining a world without her. Loneliness, hollowness, longing to be loved by someone so special that she could be my world. I had experienced it all before I met Amu. She made that all disappear.

"Amu..." I sighed and held her even tighter. I kissed the top of her head quietly, and pulled her away from me a little. I pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and she smiled.

"Are you reassured that I'm always going to be right here? I'm never leaving you, I swear. It would kill me," I admitted. I wanted her to know how strong I felt about her.

She just nodded her head and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too. Now...let's go get ready. Then we can go somewhere," I said as I starting walking up the staircase waiting for her to follow.

We walked up to her room and she paused. "Um....Ikuto, I have to get a shower....can you wait in here until I'm out?" she asked.

"Sure....I'll go home real quick and change clothes. I'll be back before you get out," I replied. I then jumped off the balcony and onto the street.

I was in and out of my house in no time. I made it back to her room before the shower was turned off. So I decided to entertain myself....

_Oooh...a diary...let's have a looksie...._

Dear Diary...

Ok since this sort of creeped me out, it made me forget about everything else that happened today. But when I got in my bed last night, Ikuto was in my bed! My _bed!!!_ What kind of creep does that?! I mean I know he's sick but he could of just left a note EXPLAINING!!!!

"Wow....that was a long time ago. Heh, I remember this though...." I was just trying to imagine her face when she saw me. I was asleep then, so I don't know. Man, that would have been a sight to see!

All of a sudden, I heard the shower turn off.

_Crap!_

I closed it fast and set it back on her desk. She came out of the bathroom a few seconds after. She was wrapped in towels, and I was smirking. (As usual)

"Oh shut that smirk up and let me get some clothes on! Go downstairs and wait on me," she told me while pointing a finger to the door.

"Yes ma'am!" I replied immitating a small child. It was just so much fun getting on her nerves!

I headed downstairs and waited on her to get ready. Of course she was going to take forever like always, but I didn't mind it. When she gets down here...the fun will begin.

**Haleigh: So I know it took FOREVER for me to update but I just got a minor case of writer's block and laziness xD**

**Ikuto: That's no excuse!**

**Haleigh: Yeah I know...sorry....**

**Amu: You know, you write some pretty intense and dramatic scenes...**

**Haleigh: I do whatever I can to make it sound romantic and dramatic! I love intense-ness! New word! Anyways.....the reward!!!! WOOHOO!!!**

**Strawberry Black Cat**

**Himeka Tsukiyomi**

**kouhaixsempai**

**Dawnheart**

**screamerXOXO**

**LittlePlagueSpirit**

**If I didn't already give you the vacation then I give it to you now! Ok....I promise/swear I will update WAYYY sooner than last time...I haven't updated in about a month and I'm super sorry...the MAXIMUM late date will be 2 weeks! I promise! Send me a nudge message and tell me to update faster if I don't! So um....review!**


	9. Amusement Park

**Haleigh: Ok so I was a bit dramatic in that last chapter....**

**Ikuto: Ya think?**

**Haleigh: And boy, do I have a twist for you! So you all may have thought that I was moving to fast in the story....WRONG!!!! It **_**was**_** going a bit faster than I had planned, but I had a great idea for a climax!**

**Amu: What is it?**

**Haleigh: I can't say! It would ruin the story! But you'll find out soon enough...disclaimers anyone?**

**Dia: Haleigh-chan does NOT own Shugo Chara or its characters!**

_**Amu's POV**_

I came down the stairs in a simple, but stylish attire. A black shirt that hung off one shoulder with a gray skull on the front, dark ripped jeans, and a pair of studded platfrom flip-flops. Instead of my usual hairdo, i just put all of my hair in a high pony tail on the opposite side of my head than the usual. Of course I had hair hanging down because of my natural layers, but it was still cute.

Ikuto was leaning against the wall with his signature smirk plastered on his face. I _hate_ it when he does that! It means that he's up to no good...

"So Amu, you ready?" he asked as he started walking toward me, very slowly I might add.

He finally reached me, but I had a suspicious look on my face. His eyes softened, and the smirk faded, but there was still a small trace of it there. He inched closer to me, not toward my face, but toward the side of my head. He whispered in my ear, "Amuuuu...."

_Oh great...he's teasing me...now I'm feeling dizzy and I'm as red as a tomato!_

"I-Ikuto....st-stop that!" I said trying to be all cool and collected. Not working very well...

"Stop what?" he replied as he lingered by my ear. "All I did was say your name..."

"Ikuto..." I said in a pleading tone. Again, he didn't listen. He was frozen in that spot, not moving away.

"Oh, just kiss me, you fool!" (_A/N I wanted to do that SO BAD!!!!xD) _I yelled and jerked him to my lips in an aggressive, but passionate way. It was only about 5 seconds long, and very still, but you don't know how much I wanted to do that. He was surprised at first when we pulled away and a slight hint of a....blush?! But he quickly looked away to hide it. He was so...adorable with pink cheeks like that!

"Aww, Ikuto!" I then gave him a light hug while he was still embarrassed.

He cleared his throat as there was still a hint of pink on his cheeks, so slight that anyone who didn't know him would never had noticed.

"Uh...let's go," he said pulling away. He strode to the door and held it open.

"Let me write a quick note to my parents..." I said grabbing a sticky note and a pen and writing the words "Went out for a while, if you need me I have my cell phone. - Amu" I stuck it on the fridge and went out the door as he followed me.

As we slid into the car, we said nothing. The whole ride was a bit awkward, his blush had vanished by now, but mine was getting worse. I just know that he is doing this on purpose...

"Um, Ikuto, I'm sorry if that um..." I really don't know what to say. He's making this so hard!

"Don't apologize, I just wasn't expecting it," he said flashing me a _real_ smile. Those are rare from him, and boy are they beautiful.

"Ok...well um, where are we going exactly?" I asked.

"How about we go to the amusement park?" he asked.

"Sure! We haven't been there in a while," I said remembering the first time he took me to the old one.

He sped up just a little as he headed to said destination. The one that was there now is the one where we finally defeated Easter. Ikuto was on top of that tower...he was in pain, emotionally and physically. It hurt me so bad when I saw him like that. He never deserved any of that because he was just trying to protect me and his family.

I was looking out the window frowning at the memory. He must have noticed me since he asked, "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, just um, something that happened a long time ago," I said as I faked a smile. What happened then left a scar, a painful memory. His hurt was my hurt. I wasn't even sure if I loved him then, but I knew I cared about him at least. The look in his eyes, there was nothing. They were empty, lonely. He was trapped inside, he had no control whatsoever. It's hard to believe that I was the one who saved him.

I noticed him flinch. He must know what I'm talking about. He was the one it happened to, after all.

"Oh...that..." he replied. I could hear the pain in his voice. His beautiful eyes full of sadness. His lips were slightly curved downwards into a small frown. He must remember it well.

I just nodded slowly. What else could I say? I didn't want to make him remember bad memories. He had already been through so much!

We were already at the amusement park. There were people there, but not many. We just sat in the car for a few minutes. He was the one to break the silence this time.

"I love you," was all he said as he looked at me sincerely. His cerulean eyes were serious, but gentle. "When you brought that up, it made me remember that it was you who saved me from that state. If it weren't for you, who knows where I would be?"

"I-I guess..." I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to take credit for it all. "And I love you, too."

We got out of the car and when we had shut our doors I ran to him and threw my arms around him. He had a firm hold around my body, as I did with his. We lasted like that for a brief moment, and we pulled away to look at each other. "Let's go," he said as he smiled at me.

We walked to the front gate to get our pass into the park. After we paid, we went straight to the rollercoaster. I love rollercoasters! We sat down and the ride began.

"Ready?" he asked and he was relaxing on the seat with his hands behind his head.

"Yeah!" I said as we started up the huge hill. Did I mention we were in the front? It's kinda scary, but still fun. We slowly got to the top and it rolled over...then a big WHOOSH!!!!

"WOOHOO!!!!!" I and some other people yelled as we went down the tall hill. Others screamed, but I held my hands into the air. It felt so refreshing and good.

Ikuto had his hands up, too. It was so much fun. The ride, almost too soon, came to an end and I was exhilerated and he was, too.

We rode a few more rides and then it was time to take a break and eat something. I got a hotdog with some fries and a medium Coke. Ikuto got the same but with a large Coke. We found a table to sit at that was a little farther away from the others so we could be alone.

"Are you having fun so far?" he asked as he picked up his hotdog.

"You bet! Thanks for taking me," I said then I sipped some of my Coke.

"No problem," he answered nonchalantly. I finished my hotdog and got up and threw it away. I still had half of my Coke left so I just kept it for now.

I looked over to my right and saw the one person I didn't want to--Tadase.

_Oh crap! What is he doing here?!_

I quickly jerked my head back to face Ikuto. I looked at him with a "help me!" look on my face. He just had a suspicious look on his face. So I flashed my eyes to the right quickly. He looked that way and I think I heard him gasp.

"Ikuto, what is _he_ doing here?!" I whisper-yelled as we stodd up quickly and started walking toward the front gate.

"I don't know, but I don't like that smug look on his face. Maybe what Nagihiko said was true," he said as he stopped to look at me. "Don't let him come near you without me, I just have a feeling that it's not safe for you to be alone with him," he said sternly, but his eyes had a pleading look.

"I know," I said as I smiled at him.

"Come on, let's get out of here. I don't see him anymore but we can never be sure," he said as he started for the parking lot.

We got to the car and the very thing I feared happened. Tadase was leaning against the car, waiting for us I suppose.

_**Ikuto's POV**_

I heard Amu gasp as she got closer to me. That dream that we both had really made her fear him. He may have an innocent look, but I know that he isn't as innocent as he seems.

"Hello, Amu-chan and Ikuto-san. How are you?" he asked as innocent as can be. I'm still not buying it.

"I-I'm fine. B-but, why are you here?" she asked nervously. I whispered to her, "It's ok. I'm right here."

"Well, I thought it was a nice day to come to the amusement park, and I saw you inside, but you left. So I thought I'd catch you out here before you drove off," he replied to Amu. I don't think she bought it either.

"Or were you just spying on us? You really think we're buying that?! I know you don't like me that much after all that's happened, but that still doesn't give you the right to spy on us. She doesn't love you," I said to him angrily. I'm protecting her as much as I possibly can.

He flinched when I said that. He didn't look happy, but he gave me a sour look.

"And how do _you_ know that?" he challenged. Well let's see....

"I don't. I don't love you, Tadase. I never have. Even a long time ago. It was only a little crush...," Amu said while looking down at the ground. She was clinging to my arm, and she wouldn't look up.

"You know you love me, Amu," he said with a harsh tone. Like he was forcing it out of her.

"No, Tadase! I don't! So shut up and never talk to me again! You know that I love Ikuto!" she yelled as she looked at him with anger.

"Whatever...you'll realize you love me. Just you wait," he said as he walked away. Once he drove away and was out of sight, Amu sighed and relaxed. Her head was leaning against my arm and I hand my hand over her shoulder.

"Let's go home," she said quietly. I silently obeyed her as we got into the car. It was getting a little dark now, but not completely. It was only about 5:45 and we got back quickly. I parked my car at the end of the street since her parents were home now.

"I'll be in your room," I wold her as she walked to the front door. Her mom answered the door and when it closed I jumped to her balcony. Yoru was in her room so I just chara-changed with him.

I was sitting on the bed as she walked in and closed the door. She walked over to the bed and layed back on it beside me. She wasn't in the best of moods, Tadase was responsible for that.

"I'm sorry," I told her.

"For what?" she said in an aggitated tone.

"For today. If Tadase wouldn't have shown up then you would be in a better mood. He ruined the day for us," I said laying down beside her. Our legs were hanging off the side because we were sitting down before we laid back.

"Don't worry about it. He's my problem, not yours. I _don't_ love him. I love _you_. He just can't get that through that little head of his," she replied as she rolled over to her side to look at me.

"I know that. But anything that's your problem is my problem, too. Don't forget that. Let me handle this. I know what goes on in his head," I said as I starting playing with a lock of her pink hair.

"Thanks, Ikuto. Whatever that makes me sad or mad, you always make it better. I don't know how but I like it," she said as she smiled at me. She scooted over close to me and put her arm over my stomach. "You're warm...." she mused.

I chuckled at her. She is just too cute. Then I heard her phone buzz.

She moaned and pulled it out of her pocket. "Text," she told me. She sat up and opened the message to read it silently.

I saw her face get red, not a blush, but anger. She threw it across the room where it landed in a pile of clothes.

"Tadase..." she said bitterly. She was clenching her fists tightly, looking at the wall.

"What did he say?" I asked gently as I sat up.

"Go look for yourself..." she answered quietly.

I got up and went to the pile of clothes. I picked up her phone and went to her inbox. I read the one from Tadase.

"Amu, why don't you ditch that stupid cat and be my girlfriend? I love you more than him. I know you love me too. Ditch him and come meet me. Love you baby. ;)" it read. I swear I almost owed her a new phone. Just a tad bit more pressure applied and I would have crushed it right in my hand.

I dropped it back in the clothes and walked over to the bed. I didn't want to make a hole in the wall so I punched the bed. That was the last straw with him. Maybe I'll do to him what I did in that dream. Whatever makes him stay away from Amu.

"I've had it with him! Don't talk to him anymore, ok? I'll handle everything for you. I just don't want you hurt," I said as I sat back down.

"I know, and you don't know how happy I am that I have you. I don't know where I'd be without you. I love you," she said as she moved to sit in my lap. I wrapped my arms around her and sat my chin on her head.

"I love you, too. Why else would I be here?"

She leaned her head back on my chest and was quiet. She wasn't asleep, but we were both quiet.

"I'm going to change and get a shower. Can you do me a favor though?" she asked as she got up.

"Sure," I responded.

"Reply to him for me. Don't pretend to be me, though. Say what you want," she said as she told me as she walked into the bathroom.

"Ok," I agreed. She shut the door and I walked to the pile of clothes again.

I picked up her phone and went to the inbox again. I hit reply to his message and composed this:

"Ok first off, you're way out of line, kiddy king. You can NOT talk to Amu that way. She isn't ditching me for some low-life like you. I will always love her no matter what and I will treat her right. So you better keep your mouth shut, or I'll fix that problem myself if you can't. So I'd watch the way I act if I were you. Don't talk to her anymore because she doesn't want you. - Ikuto

That ought to set him straight, but if it doesn't, I will.

I put the phone on her nightstand when I walked back over to her bed. I just sat down and started thinking.

_Tadase is really starting to make me lose my cool. He can't have Amu. I love her too much to let her go. I just couldn't imagine life without her now..._

_**Tadase's POV**_

I wasn't expecting Ikuto to reply, but he is really going to pay for taking Amu away from me! He's just a stupid cat! Why would she want _him?_ I will make him pay, and I won't go easy...

**Haleigh: Ok yeah, I'm late. LittlePlagueSpirit is the ONLY one who listened to me! I told you all to yell at me if I'm late updating!!!**

**Ikuto: She **_**was**_** pretty blunt about it. You should listen....**

**Haleigh: Thank you, Ikuto! And today when I'm writing this (Dec.1) in case you didn't know is Ikuto's birthday!!!! Says so in the manga! WOOHOO!!!! Happy birthday!**

**Ikuto: Um...thanks?**

**Haleigh: Anyways.....here are the reviewers from chapter 8....**

**Himeka Tsukiyomi**

**Dawnheart**

**screamerXOXO**

**ikuto381amu**

**.-x-Amu.x-X-x**

**ABeautifulDream**

**LittlePlagueSpirit**


	10. No way

**Haleigh: Hm...Tadase is plotting....**

**Amu: Why do I get in the middle of all this?!**

**Haleigh: Because you're one of the main characters!**

**Amu: True...**

**Ikuto: Tadase better back off though...-_- or I'm going all ninja cat on him!**

**Haleigh and Amu: *sweatdrops***

**Haleigh: Anyways...I don't own Shugo Chara blah blah blah....**

_**Amu's POV**_

I came out of the bathroom after I got dressed and Ikuto was on the bed in deep thought. He just had that distant look on his face. He was laying on the bed with his arms behind his head--his usual thinking position.

I walked over and laid down next to him. I put my arm over his stomach and he sighed.

"Whatcha thinkin'?" I asked him quietly.

"About why Tadase is doing this. He was never this way before. All I know is that I will _never_ let him hurt you," he said as he turned to look at me with concerned eyes.

"I know, and I couldn't have anyone better than you," I said as I snuggled close to him. I never want to let him go.

"I love you. You just don't know how much. I could never express my feelings for you through words, but maybe I can through something else. But it'll have to be tomorrow," he said as he smiled at me.

"Ok..." I said as I yawned.

"You should get some sleep," he said as he put the cover over me. "I'm going to my house to change ok?"

"Kay..." I said. Then I was out.

_**Ikuto's POV**_

It was warm outside as I chara-changed with Yoru to jump from house to house. I got to my house in no time and when I walked in, my mom was on the couch.

"Ikuto?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you for a minute," she said.

I walked over to the couch and sat down. She looked at me a little sadly and said, "We're going to America. We might not be back for a long time," she said as she looked at me sympathetically.

I was speechless. This can _not_ be happening. Not now. Not ever.

"No. I'm not going with you. I can't..." I said as I stared at the ground.

"You can't stay here alone, Ikuto," she said sternly.

"Yes I can. I'm 17, Mom. I'm going to be 18 in December. I'm old enough to be responsible for myself. I can't leave her! She needs me...and I need her," I told her as I looked away.

_She's not doing this to me. She can't make me leave...._

"We're doing it to go find your father, Ikuto," she said gently.

I turned to look at her. I shook my head slowly.

"I can't leave her. Not even for Dad!" I said harshly.

"You are getting on that plane. I'm sorry, but if we're going to find him, we're finding him as a family. Even Utau is going," she said trying to persuade me.

"So you mean no matter what I do or say is going to convince you to let me stay? Well it's the same for me, Mom. You can't force me on the plane," I said. I'm really starting to get irritated...

"Ikuto! Just stop it and listen to me! You are getting on that plane with me and your sister! End of story," she said loudly.

"When do we leave then?" I said in a pained voice. It seems I have to give in....

"Friday night," she said as I got up and went to my room.

I walked up the stairs quietly. I got my stuff and sat down for a minute.

_I can't believe this is happening. At one of the worst times?! This has to be planned. Tadase must have something to do with it. Mom wouldn't just spring that on us so sudden..._

"Ikuto-nya, why are we leaving?" Yoru asked me.

"To find my Dad," I told him as I scratched his head. "Let's go."

I chara-changed with him again and went back to Amu's house. I quietly changed quickly when I got into her room and shut her glass door. I laid down next to her gently and pulled her close to me. She was warm, and I could smell her hair. I didn't want to go to sleep because I didn't want to lose any time with her. I wanted to cherish every moment with her before I left.

I was alone with her, only her and that's all that matters. I didn't care for anything else right now. Knowing that I wouldn't have her with me every night anymore just kills me inside. I let a tear trickle down my face. I wasn't trying to be tough, I didn't have the strength right now.

Then, I did let myself fall asleep, but only to escape the painful reality.

_**Monday morning 7:02...**_

I slowly opened my eyes to see a beautiful sleeping face in front of me. Her mouth was slightly open a tad, enough where I could feel her warm breath. I could lie here all day and stay like this, but unfortunately, it's Monday and we have school. That stupid, lying, manipulative Tadase is going to be there, and believe me, he is going to get it...but maybe we should wake up so we're not late. Maybe we can get there early so I can...well ya know...hurt Tadase.

"Amu?" I said softly as I kissed her forehead.

"Mmm..." she groaned sleepily as she opened her eyes. She smiled as soon as she saw me and I smiled back, but I felt a painful sting inside when I realized she wouldn't be in front of me like this after Friday....I think she noticed when I flinched at the sting.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she got closer to me.

"I'll tell you on the way to school, ok? I said as I pushed a lock of hair behind her ear as we sat up. I gave her a quick peck on the lips, and of course, she blushed.

"I'm gonna go get ready, and while I am, go get your uniform at your house," she said as she went out the door and closed it.

I just looked around her room, rememebering the times spent with her in here. I honestly don't know how I can live without her...but I know I have to ask Mom if it was Tadase that brought it up.

Regrettably, I slowly opened the glass door and went to my house to ask my mom, when I got there, she was in the kitchen.

"Mom!" I yelled as I ran toward the kitchen. I wouldn't let a minute pass without knowing.

"Ikuto? What's wrong?" she said as she looked over from the table. She was reading a magazine.

"Yesterday, did Tadase give you the idea of going to America?" I said quickly. I was really on edge, I need to know ASAP.

"Well, he _did_ give me the idea. He was such a sweetie about it..."she said smiling an innocent smile.

"There is nothing sweet about that dirty, lying, cheater...." I said with anger. I was not about to let him get away with this...

"Ikuto! Don't talk about him that way!" she said sweetly.

_She has no clue...how could she be so...so...gullible?!_

"Mom, you have no clue what he has done here! He set you up so we wouldn't be here then he would try to get Amu! He hates me! And the feeling is mutual now, even Amu hates him. He's also dangerous, I can't just leave Amu here alone, Mom!" I said with as much feeling as I could. I had to convince her...

"I'm sorry, Ikuto, but Tadase would never do anything like that...." she said as she started reading her magazine again.

_I guess Tadase really fooled my mom...I hate this! _

I just went upstairs and got dressed quickly. I silently ran back to Amu's house and Yoru was still asleep in Amu's room, so no chara-change this time.

When I got back Amu was just walking in her room. I need to tell her now, I can't hold it in any longer...

"Amu...I-I need to tell you something..." I said trying not to choke on the pain of telling her this.

She just stared at me, awaiting the news.

"I-I'm leaving for America on Friday. Tadase set up my mother and convinced her to take the whole family there to look for my father. I have tried to get her to let me stay, but she won't budge..." I said trying to hide my pain.

Fear, sadness, broken-hearted, anger, and pain were the emotions that were in her eyes. I had to comfort her, so I just walked to her and embraced her in my arms. I never wanted to let go. She started crying into my shoulder and I felt so bad for her. We both wanted to stay together, but stupid Tadase messed that up, didn't he?

"Amu, I'm so sorry. You know I don't want this! You are my everything do you understand that?" she nodded her head yes as she continued to cry.

"I love you," she said as her tears began to subside. She pulled away and gave me a small smile.

"I love you, too. And I want to spend the rest of this week with you. Every second of it," I said as she started for the door. I went out the balcony so her parents wouldn't see me.

As soon as she shut the door she ran to my car and got in with me. She sighed when she got in, and whispered, "I'll miss you."

_**Amu's POV**_

Inside feels like an unsturdy wall, and that wall is going to fall down Friday. I won't be able to stand without support, and that support would be Ikuto. I'm very close to breaking down right now.

I might as well just die Friday when he leaves, I'm sure it would be much easier to go through. I hate Tadase. No ifs, ands, or buts. I hate his guts.

"When I see Tadase today, will you help me hurt him?" I asked innocently.

"Why, of course. I would love to," he said laughing. I couldn't help but laugh, too.

When we got to school, we hopped out and marched straight to Tadase. He is gonna get it....

Ikuto picked him up by his shirt and just punched him in the face. Right in the nose, too. (I am soooo enjoying this -Haleigh) Then he kneed him in the stomach and threw him to the ground.

"Don't you ever do that again. You will _not_ control my life. And you will _not_ take Amu away from me. Understand?" Ikuto said bitterly.

"You don't scare me. I will have Amu. She's mine," he snarled back while wiping the blood off of his nose.

"No I'm not! You're sick! Just give up, because I'll never love you. No matter what you try to do to seperate me and Ikuto, I'll always love him," I said to him. Who does he think he is?!

"You'll change your mind. I know you will," he said as he got up. Ok....time for _me_ to punch him...so I just got my fist and blacked his eye. Man...who knew I could punch so hard?

I just smirked, not like Ikuto, and laughed. Ikuto and I walked away happier. Revenge is sweet.

"That felt _so_ good...." I said as we walked to class. It was science, and we were always partners, so we could talk at the table.

_**Lunch 12:00**_

As we walked toward the cafeteria, I was holding his hand. It was warm, just like the rest of him. I was trying to memorize the feeling of it, because this would all be gone Friday. I'll be alone, with no one to comfort me.

We got to the cafeteria and got our food. I got a ham and cheese sandwich and Ikuto got a pizza. We sat down by our friends and started to break the news to them.

"Guys, we have sad news..." I started. It hurt more to talk about it than to think about.

Rima, Yaya, Nagihiko, and Kukai just stared at us, awaiting the painful outcome.

"I'm going to America for who knows how long. My mom is forcing me to go with her and Utau to look for my father. I hate it, but she won't let me stay," Ikuto said sadly. I wanted him to stay, too.

"What?! No fair Ikuto-tan!" Yaya said in her baby-like voice.

"Wow, dude...that bites! I'm gonna miss you man," Kukai said. I could tell he was sad, even if he doesn't want to show it.

"I'm sorry, Amu. I know this is really gurting you," Rima whispered to me. She gave me a comforting hug.

"Thanks, Rima," I said softly.

"Ikuto, I'm going to miss you, but I wish you the best in finding your father," Nagihiko said. He is always being the optomist.

"Thank you, guys. Im going to miss you all so much," Ikuto said looking down.

I can already tell that this is going to be a loooong week....

**Haleigh: Ok, yeah I'm over a week late, but it's Christmas time. Sue me....**

**Ikuto: Yeah, yeah, yeah...we'll let you slide with that one, but do the readers?**

**Haleigh: I hope so...*gulp* guys it's Christmas and I was busy! Gimme a break!**

**Amu: And be happy she updated Christmas day!**

**Haleigh: It's my present to my wondeful readers! I love you guys! Please review! **

**P.s. THIS CHAPTER HURT SOOO BAD TO WRITE!!! :'(**


	11. A Promise

**Haleigh: Yeah...that last chapter was hard for me to write! It hurt!!!**

**Ikuto: You're not letting me stay gone are you?!**

**Haleigh: You're gonna have to wait and see...xD**

**Amu: You better not! I need Ikuto!**

**Haleigh: Yeah, I know....anyways. I don't own Shugo Chara or its characters!**

_**Ikuto's POV**_

_**After school...**_

All of our classes were over and we headed out to the schoolyard. I didn't see the little...well I better not say anything or I'll jinx it.

As Amu and I walked toward the road it was quiet, but I didn't mind. We just wanted to walk in silence so we could cherish the moment, we didn't have that many left. We were walking hand in hand, and she had a sad look on her face. I just put my arm around her to comfort her. We both needed it, but I wasn't worried about me, only her.

The sun was still high in the sky, warming up the day. Little kids ran past us laughing and playing. They are so carefree, and life was easier when we didn't have to worry about the big things. I miss those days...

The rest of the walk was still quiet. I don't think it's ever been that quiet during a walk home. Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, and Yoru were even quiet, which is _very_ unusual. They must have been sad, too. Soon we were in her warm, welcoming room.

"Let's try and make the most of this week. No more moping. And that goes for me, too," she said.

"Fine by me. I didn't really want to go all week depressed anyways," I said with a laugh. She smiled and started for the door.

"Come on, let's watch a movie or something!" she said as she went down the stairs.

"Which movie?" I asked as I plopped down on the couch.

"Whatever you want," she said as she she smiled at me.

"Ok, well...what are you in the mood for? We'll pick together," I said as I got closer to her, causing her to blush. I put my arms around her and held the bottom of her back. I put my lips on her neck and whispered, "Well?"

I could feel the heat radiating off of her skin. I chuckled a bit at her reaction, she should be used to this by now.

"Do you really expect me to think when you're making me feel like this?" she whispered back. She was relaxed, but still blushing a bit.

"Like what?" I said as I put my forehead up to hers. I gazed into her golden irises looking for an answer.

"Out of this world. You have some kind of power that always makes me feel like this. I don't know what I'm going to do when you're gone..." she said as she looked down sadly.

Our heads were still touching, so I could reach her with ease. I gently lifted her chin to where our eyes met once again. Her beauty amazes me, she tells me I make her feel out of this world. The truth is that she makes me feel more than that, something words can't describe.

I slowly leaned in and pressed my lips gently to hers. I wanted to stay like this, but I knew we couldn't. I ended it slowly and embraced her in my arms. We both needed this, I'm sure.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"For what?" she asked blankly as she ended the hug and looked at me confused.

"For me not going to be able to be here for a while," I explained as I was stroking her cheek.

She put her hand on mine as she stopped it. She gave me a weak smile and said, "I know you tried as hard as you could, and I know that you don't want to hurt your mom either. I understand completely. It's stupid Tadase's fault. Not yours."

"I know, I just wish I could do something about it....by the way, have you decided on that movie yet?" I said chuckling. She laughed and got up to get one.

"I'm gonna close my eyes and pick a random one, ok?" she said grinning.

She bent down and picked one, and what do you know? Another scary movie.

_Hmm....this is going to scare the living daylight out of her. Paranormal Activity. At least it's still daytime..._

"HOW DID THIS EVEN GET IN MY HOUSE??!!! I'M GONNA KILL MY PARENTS!!!" she yelled as soon as she opened her eyes. She looks horrified...more than that...

"Hey, look at the bright side. It's daytime and I'm here," I said smirking. This is sooo going to be fun.

"I can't believe this! Out of the 150 movies we have I picked _this_ one!" she said mumbling to herself. I couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction.

"It's not funny!" she said pouting.

"Just put it in and I promise I'll protect you, ok? I'll make you feel safe," I comforted her with a tender smile. I know it sounds stupid, but she really does get scared. I want her to know that I'm here for her no matter how small of a thing it is. I gave her that smile and that look in my eyes that I knew would make her heart melt.

It did. She wasn't moving, and barely breathing. She was lost in my eyes. Once I knew she wasn't coming out of it, "You know, it's getting later the more we just sit here. Later means _darker_."

She snapped out of it and gasped. She ran to put the movie in, and while the previews were on, she put some popcorn in the microwave.

When the popcorn was done, the movie was already on the main menu. She ran over and plopped down on the couch with the popcorn.

"I'm already scared and I haven't even started it yet," she said as she snuggled up a little closer to me.

The movie started and well...we'll see how things go...

_**Amu's POV**_

We're 20 minutes into the movie. How do I know this? I'm looking at the clock on top of the tv. Have I been paying attention to the movie? No way. Why am I asking myself these questions? I have no clue....

I was looking at the screen the whole time up until now, seeing every scene, but not comprehending what I was looking at. My mind was blank during most of the movie, and frankly, I didn't care. Or else I would probably be scared stiff.

The thing that just made me snap back to reality was looking at the clock, and seeing the time change. Suddenly everything I had seen up to this point came pouring in my head all at once.

Two words: Oh. Crap.

Just as I had predicted, I was scared stiff. No, more than that. I was so stiff that my muscles were throbbing and I was barely breathing.

I got chills for a split second, and the cold made me realize something warm. It was a comfort of some sort. I was no longer scared, but relaxed and unaware of the happenings on the screen again.

Ikuto.

He was watching with amusement and interest. Weirdo...

I looked at the clock again and it read 4:21. Not dark yet.

Time passed by quickly, even though I wasn't paying attention to the movie. I was preparing myself for Friday. I didn't know what to do, what it was going to feel like. I didn't really want to think about it, but it kept coming back.

Then a thought even worse came to mind; what is Tadase going to attempt when Ikuto leaves? I can't protect myself as much without him. Maybe I could ask Kukai and Nagihiko to help...

Soon enough the movie was over and I felt him shift to look at me. "That wasn't so bad was it?"

"No, probably because I wasn't really paying attention, but when I was for a minute, I wasn't scared because you were here," I said as I smiled at him.

"I told you I was here for you, didn't I? You actually listened to me," he said as he grinned back. It was nice to see him smile again, after the last few days it's been hard on both of us.

"Yeah, and I'm happy I listened," I giggled at him.

I realized all the popcorn was gone, and I didn't eat one bite. Ikuto may be skinny, but he eats like a pig!

"I think you have some butter on the corner of your mouth from the popcorn," I said laughing. It was cute!

"Hmm...you mind getting it off for me?" he said smirking. I knew this was coming...

I smiled and leaned in to kiss him, and i gently licked the butter off the corner of his mouth. I know it sounds like something _he_ would do to _me_, but I did it anyway. Gotta flirt sometimes right?

We parted lips, but we lingered there, noses touching. Our eyes were closed, but strained at the same time. He put his hand on the back of my neck and pulled me in to kiss me again, but more eagerness and hunger in it.

We had never kissed like this before. We had kissed passionately before, but not like this. This had a special feeling to it, I liked it. I couldn't describe this, there are no words to how this felt.

My heart was beating so fast, my stomach was fluttering, my head was spinning, my lips were melted into his. My eyes were glazed over, glazed so much that they spilled over with them closed. I really had no idea why I was crying. Does it come with being a girl? Being this emotional?

He was against the back of the couch with me lying on top of him. I had my legs wrapped around him, with his arms around my neck. We were inseperable.

We eventually broke away for air, both of us gasping. I was laying my head on his shoulder, against his neck. With my legs around him, I looked like a toddler. The tears had stopped and I was content with this. It was complete silence. It stayed like this for a while, and I think we both liked it.

My eyes were closed, but I was far from asleep. I was bubbling with joy on the inside, but we needed to be with each other in silence. It seemed that he felt that way, too. I could feel him relax after a few minutes. He sighed lightly, and that's when I put my hands around his shoulders, causing me to look like a toddler even more. But I didn't care, and neither did he.

"I love you," he said after a long while of silence. He had his eyes closed, too. His head was leaning back against the couch, he was calm.

"I love you, too," I said snuggling a little tighter with him. I loved him so much, more than anything. I know we've been like this for a while, because it was about 5:00. My parents would be home with Ami in about an hour.

I looked up at him in about 5 minutes and he was asleep. I couldn't help but smile at him, he looked so gentle. His mouth was open a little and his head rolled a little bit to the other direction. This time I couldn't look away. I had never noticed how adorable he could be, especially when sleeping.

He was sleeping soundly, like always. He's so hard to wake, so I'm sure I couldn't wake him easily right now. I started fiddling with his soft, midnight hair. Once I was bored with that, I kept gazing at him. I was taken in by his perfection. Then it dawned on me. He was mine. _Mine_ to have forever. No one else. This was hard to believe...but it's true.

I seemed to drift off to sleep myself, which wasn't good since my parents will be home soon. But what did that matter? I was in the arms of an angel that I was in love with, and he loved me, too. So I just drifted into unconsciousness in the arms of my angel....

_**Ikuto's POV**_

I woke up to find my little strawberry asleep in my arms. She looked so fragile, as if I moved she would break. She may be 16, but she's still tiny. I looked at the clock and it read 5:52.

_Crap! Her parents will be home any minute...I gotta get her to her room!_

I slowly stood up so I wouldn't wake her up. She didn't move a muscle. Good. I didn't want to wake her up or I'd feel bad. When I got up to her room I just laid down on the bed. We were in the same position as before, except she was lying on my stomach.

I still hadn't heard her parents come in and it was already 6:08 when I looked at the clock in her room. She was starting to wake up a little, but not much.

I was stroking her silky hair gently. She was still partly asleep, but a little aware of her surroundings it seemed. She let out a tiny sigh that sounded content and moved her head against the side of my neck.

_Why does she have to be so cute right now? I'm bursting with joy on the inside now, I just can't handle much more or I'm going to explode. Why be depressed when you can enjoy the best things in life that are right there? I was so blind when I found out about me leaving because I was depressed, but now that I let the happiness come back I can see all the wonderful things surrounding me. Then there's that one beautiful thing that's the best one of all; my sweet, sweet Amu._

When I came to the hair at the bottom of her neck again, I stopped and kept my warm hand on her neck. She would probably fall back to sleep like this, it's only 6:15 and she'll probably wake up soon.

Her breathing slowed down a bit as she fell back to sleep. She needs to sleep, I know she's tired and she's trying to force herself awake. She doesn't have to, I'm right here and I'm not leaving her. The thing that's so hard to believe is that she actually loves _me_. I don't know why, I was nothing special. Sure I may have good looks, but what makes her love me? I don't know, but I know I'm definitely not changing.

_She's so fragile right now, even when she's awake. What's going to happen when I'm gone? I can't protect her while I'm in another country, and she needs to be protected from Tadase. I'm sure Kukai and Nagihiko would be willing to help, but it just doesn't seem right if I'm not here. I'll take what I can get for her safety, though._

The sound of her slow breathing was soothing to me. I had still hadn't heard her parents come in but the phone had a message on it. I'm pretty sure it was them because they were late.

She started to wake up again, and this time I didn't stop her. She needed to wake up so she could sleep well tonight. She made a quick yawn and her eyes cracked open a tiny bit.

"Hey beautiful," I said in a low voice.

She made a small smile and yawned again. "Hey...what time is it?" she asked sleepily.

"It's 6:35. You're parents aren't home yet, but there's a message on the phone. I didn't check it though," I said as I was putting some loose hair behind her ear.

"I'll check it," she said as she got up sluggishly. She hit the play button and it was her parents explainging that they were stuck in traffic and would be home ASAP.

"I guess we have some more alone time together," she said smiling brightly. She was fully awake now, and I returned her smile with a huge grin. We made a promise to not be depressed and to make the most of this week, and that was exactly what we were going to do.

We just sat and talked for a while until her parents got home. She had to go eat and I went to my house while she ate. Once I was in my kitchen I grabbed some chicken and sat down. Mom came in and well...

"Ikuto, I know this is breaking your heart for you to leave, but once we find Aruto we can come home," she said sympathetically. She had her hand on my shoulder and was smiling gently. She always knew what to do. I wasn't mad at her, I was at first but it's not her fault. It's stupid Kiddy-King's fault.

I was done eating the chicken, but Mom was still here. I just wish Dad would have never left or our life would be easier. I stood up to face her and she had sad eyes, they were showing how sorry she was.

She put her hand on my cheek and said, "Please be strong for me. Utau has to be strong, too. She's leaving Kukai, you know. Amu is a strong girl, you and I both know that. She'll be ok as long as she can talk to you at least."

I know she was trying to make things better, but there was nothing that could completely make it ok. That's when I lost it. Then and there.

"Mom..." I said as a tear fell down my cheek. She was my mom so it didn't really matter.

"Ikuto, I know it's hard." she said as she embraced me in a warm hug. There's nothing like a mother's hug...

"How am I going to handle this? I'm so happy to spend time with her now, to be closer than ever, but I won't be able to be with her for a while. It's going to kill us both," I said holding back more tears.

"You'll get through the pain. Remember you won't ever be apart completely, though. You can call, email, or whatever. It's going to be ok. I'm here for you, and so is Utau. I promise you will get through this," she said in a sympathetic but assuring tone.

"Thanks, Mom. I love you," I said smiling at her.

"I love you too, sweetie," she said returning the smile. I can't help but to love her...

I ran back to Amu's house and she was already back in her bedroom. She was on the internet on her iPhone. I snuck in behind her and wrapped my arms around her waste slowly.

"Eeep!" she squealed. Her phone flew up and using my cat-like reflexes, I snatched it before it fell down.

"I believe this is yours, madame," I said with wide grin as I gave her phone back.

"Thank you, kind sir. Whatever shall I do to repay you?" she said with a small giggle. She was so cute when she giggled...

"Hmm...this will do," I said as I leaned in for a kiss. It was slow and sweet, just the way it should be.

I slowly pulled away with the corner of of side of my mouth raised, knowing this would make her either A. blush B. blush and giggle or C. blush, giggle, and hit me lightly. Let's see which she picks shall we?

And the answer is....B!

"Well, I gotta go get a shower. You can play with my phone while I'm gone," she said as she was closing her door.

I went to MySpace on the internet and logged into mine. A few people were online who I didn't really care to talk to. I haven't been on in a while and I needed to catch up.

_Ok, so I haven't blocked the stupid kiddy-king yet so I'm going to do that now....there. Blocked. Now let's change the password just in case he tries to hack me....ok there is NO way he can figure that one out. Not even sure if Amu can, well until I tell her._

I logged out and had a brilliant idea. Google, of course, gave me one. I decided to Google my father's name and see if I could find him on here. Maybe I could get some leads! That way, we find him, come home soon, and we can all be happy together.

I typed in "Tsukiyomi Aruto" and alot of things came up. The most helpful thing I found was tour dates. I should call my mom right now and let her know!

I dialed the number and hit the talk button on my phone, still staring at the results. This excited me for some reason, but why? Do I really care about my father? Well, we'll see.

"Hello?" I heard Mom's voice answer on the other line.

"Mom, I think we may have some leads on how to find Dad. It might help us find him faster," I said with a hint of anxiety in my voice.

"That's wonderful! Write them down and bring it by here tomorrow. We'll look over it then, ok?" she told me excitedly. I could really hear the joy in her voice.

"Ok, I love you, Mom," I said smiling.

"Love you too, sweetie. Bye," she said as she hung up.

Amu walked in the door soon after and sat down next to me and looked at me curiously. "Why are you smiling?" she asked.

"Because I think I may have found some leads to my father," I said as I showed her the webpage.

"That's great!" she hugged me with encouragement. "Maybe you'll find him fast and come back soon."

"Exactly what I had in mind!" I said hugging her back. "Let's get some sleep. It's getting late and we have school tomorrow," I said yawning.

"Yeah, come on," she said agreeing. She turned off the light and snuggled up close to me. Yes, I was bare-chested as always.

Her head was against my chest and my arms were around her, making sure she was secure in my arms. All was perfect and quiet.

"Goodnight, my angel," I whispered and kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

I didn't want to, but I soon slipped away into unconsciousness...

**Haleigh: Ok...DON'T kill me!!! I know I'm 3 weeks late....but I was SO mad at Peach-Pit for the way they ended the manga!! UGHHH!!!!!!**

**Ikuto: That makes two of us! I didn't get my girl!**

**Amu: Yeah....I was a little mad....**

**Haleigh: But anyways I thought since I was late I'd try to make it a pretty long chapter. I was writing little by little every day and I just got kinda busy...I'm sorry!**

**Ikuto: This better not happen again!**

**Haleigh: I'll try! But softball is gonna start in a few weeks and I'm gonna have to make the update late date longer than 2 weeks. I'm gonna have to make it 3 or 4 because softball is first priority. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! Review and I'll give you some candy! **

**P.s. Check out Joshua Chung on here! He is an amazing writer, and for his story "Academia?" I'm one of the characters! It's a Yu-Gi-Oh! GX story so you can check it out of you want! I encourage you to though! :D**


	12. Nightmares and Deep Thoughts

**Haleigh: Ok do NOT kill me! I told you softball would do this to my writing time!**

**Ikuto: Then why are you keeping them waiting? ON WITH THE CHAPTER ALREADY!**

**Amu: You know the drill...blah blah blah she doesn't own anything related to us blah blah blah....**

_**Amu's POV**_

_I was in a dark, cold room, but I wasn't alone. I looked to my right and I saw the only thing I could see in the entire room; what looked to be like clear, glistening, perfect sapphires. His eyes were so beautiful, and they were all I could see out of this dark room._

_I blinked quickly, but when I opened my eyes he was gone. The room got even colder and I felt abandoned and scared. I took a step forward to go find him, but I never found the floor and I was falling. There was no one to catch me so I screamed, but no one heard._

_After what seemed like forever I landed on a cold, hard floor. The hurt didn't last long, but when I looked up I was horrified. Tadase was standing next to me. I suddenly felt as if I wasn't ever going to get out of this terrible place. I closed my eyes tightly to see if it would make him go away. I re-opened them and he was gone, but instead of Tadase I saw Ikuto. But when I ran to get him, I couldn't. He was behind an invisible wall and I couldn't get through. I tried to break it, but I ended up hurting myself. _

_I slammed my body against the invisible wall and fell. I wasn't getting up, what was the point? I can't get to him either way, so I just sat there, against the wall. I was sobbing hard, and the tears were all over my face. Ikuto was longing after me, too. He had sadness in his eyes, one that I could share. He put his hand against the glass and I put mine against it where his was. It hurt to not be able to just touch him. I closed my eyes and I was falling again. Only this time, I never hit the bottom._

I gasped as I shot up into sitting position as fast as I could, and I realized I was in a cold sweat. I couldn't catch my breath enough, so I decided to get up and go downstairs for a drink of water. Ikuto was still sleeping soundly and Mom, Dad, and Ami were sound asleep as well.

_I have __**got**__ to stop it with these stupid dreams and these terrifying thoughts. It's interfering with my happiness._

I gulped the water down and just stayed down here. It was so peaceful and quiet. As I sat there I layed my head down on the counter for a few minutes. The surface was cool and calming, but I couldn't sleep. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and I knew it wasn't Mom or Dad. These familiar footsteps were much quieter than theirs.

I never looked up because I knew who it was. They were getting closer and soon I felt strong arms wrap around my waist. His slow breathing calmed me down even more. I felt so small and weak when he wrapped his arms around me, but I felt strong in a different way, and I also felt safe.

"Hey," he whispered in my ear. It tickled and I smiled slightly.

"Hey," I whispered back. I was facing the other direction, so I couldn't see his face. The moonlight shone in from the window, so I could see his shawdow against the wall.

"What are you doing down here?" he whispered while rubbing his head against my neck. His hair was so soft...

"Nightmare. Needed to come calm down," I whispered slowly. I was calmer now, but I still feared that if I went back to sleep that I would dream something like that again.

"I'm here now. I'm here. And I will always be with you even if I'm not physically _with_ you, ok?" he said quietly trying to comfort me. Those were the exact words I needed to hear.

I turned to look at him and his face was outlined with the moonlight, leaving me speechless. He always looked so perfect...

"Thank you. Alot," was all that stumbled out of my mouth. My lips were slightly curled at the ends. I wasn't exactly in the mood for a full-fledged smile.

"Mmm....you're warm..." he said lowly with what I swore was a low purr.

"Um....thanks?" I replied with confusion in my voice. He was my own personal cat...

"Are you ok now?" he said stroking my hair. He really did care and that's one reason why I loved him.

"Yeah, I'm alot better thanks to you," I said actually smiling now.

He snuck a small kiss on the side of my neck and I giggled lightly. I still had my head laying on the cool counter, but now I had gotten sleepy again and I think he noticed.

"Come on," he said as he scooped me up in his arms. He quietly walked up the steps, careful to not wake up my parents or Ami and gently shut the door behind us when we were in my room. He layed me down on the bed and I waited for him to sit down, too. When he sat down, I could tell he had a distant look in his eyes. It was bothering him, too.

"You too, huh?" I said trying to sound strong. It makes it so much worse knowing that the time is ticking down.

"Yeah...but there isn't anything we can do about it now, is there?" he said bitterly. He had the most disgusted look on his face, and it made me hurt even more.

I sat up next to him and wrapped my arms around him from his side. I layed my head on his warm, bare shoulder and I could hear his breathing slow down. I could hear his heartbeat, it was getting faster the more I was next to him. It made me smile to know that I made his heart flutter the way he made mine.

I glanced at the clock and it read 2:34 am, not too early. Still plenty of time to sleep for school tomorrow.

"We think it's hard now, but what about after you're gone? We can't even imagine that yet, and I really don't want to. But Ikuto, remember out promise. We have to keep it, it's the only thing we have left to keep us from being depressed. Please don't do this to yourself..." I said as I felt the tears that I had been holding back flow down my cheeks. His sadness was making my heart break. I couldn't take it, I just couldn't take seeing him hurt like this!

"Don't cry, Amu..." he said as he turned to me and wiped the tears. He had a gentle smile on his face, and I knew he was just trying to cheer me up. It only made me smile a weak smile. He frowned a little and pulled me into his lap. I was sideways, which made it easier for me to

put my head into his neck.

"Isn't it getting a little late? You know we have school tomorrow," I said reminding him of that horrible place. The work was so easy! Why did they make us go?!

"Yeah, come on..." he said as he and I layed back on the pillows. I fell back to sleep easier this time. I reminded myself of the promise, and I was ok.

_**Ikuto's POV**_

Once that I saw that she was asleep, I felt a little better. I scooted my head a little closer to hers and breathed in the sweet smell of strawberries. It made me feel at ease, and so I was swept away into a wonderful dream of me and _my_ little strawberry.

_**Next Morning: 6:57**_

I awoke to the sweetest, most beautiful face in the whole world. Her breathing was so slow and quiet that I could barely even tell if she was breathing at all. I gently placed my lips to hers and her eyes fluttered halfway open. She smiled into the tender kiss and placed her hands in my hair. We stopped it, but our lips were barely parted. She was stroking her fingers through the back of my hair. I loved the way it felt, and as ironic as it may be, it made me feel like a cat.

"I think maybe we should get ready now," she said as she opened her eyes again.

"I think maybe we should," I said smiling.

She sat up and stretched her arms. She let out a yawn and jumped out of bed, then when she grabbed her uniform and got to the door she turned around and smiled at me for a good 5 seconds. Of course I smiled back at her, how could I not? When she smiled, everything was alright in the world.

She stepped out of her room and into the bathroom, and I put my clothes on so I could run over to my house while she was getting ready and eating.

I woke Yoru up and got him to chara-change with me so I could reach my house faster. I hopped from house to house, hoping no one would see me in broad daylight. I reached my house in about a minute and jumped right to the balcony of my room. I opened the glass and got my clothes on quickly, walked down my steps and put some waffles in the toaster.

"Morning," I said when I heard my mom in the living room. She was probably packing...

"Good morning," she said as she set a heavy box down in the corner of other full boxes.

"I've got all the small things that we'll need all packed up. The rest should be easier now," she said as she slumped down into a chair next to me.

"That's good, I guess," I said with an "I don't care". Like I really want to hear about leaving even more than necessary?

"Look, I know that you don't want to leave, but you're going to have to face it. Stop moping and live it up untill Friday," she said with a little bit of anger in her voice.

"What do you think I'm doing, Mom? I'm having to face it every second of every day. Every time I look at my friends, especially Amu, I feel my heart sink. I try not to mope, because Amu and I made a promise. I'm trying," I said as I glared at my waffle that had just popped up out of the toaster.

"I know you are, sweetie. But right now all you need to focus on is being happy, not how it's going to be after we leave. Focus on right _now, _ok?" she said with a smile.

"Mom, you always know what to say. Why is that?" I asked as I took the last bite of the waffle. It was oh so tasty...

"It's a Mom thing. You'll understand when you become a father. Well it's not the same as a mother's instinct, but it's close," she said with a small smirk. Oh and I choked as I swallowed that last bite when she said "father."

"Gotta go, Mom," I said as I grabbed my bag off the table. "Oh, and thanks. Love you," I said as I stopped momentarily before I closed the door behind me.

As I was on my way back, I wasn't really paying attention. I was really just thinking how hard this was on my mom, too. This is where she grew up, and she had never really been gone for a long time like this. All 3 of us--me, Utau, and Mom--are giving up things for a while. I'm giving up Amu and my friends, Utau is giving up Kukai, her friends, and her fans here, and Mom is giving up some of her memories. Utau has fans in America, too, but I'm sure they aren't as committed as her Japanese fans.

I finally reached her house as she was leaving.

_Perfect timing..._

"Ready for another day of the best week ever?" I asked her as enthusiastically as I could.

"Umm...what do you mean by that?" she ased with a confused look on her face.

"We're going to make this the best week ever. We're going to have alot of fun. You'll see..." I said smirking.

"Tell me! What are we gonna do?!" she pleaded with a puppy-dog face.

"You may look adorable, but that's not going to work this time," I said sticking my tongue out playfully.

She stuck her tongue back at me as she hit me on the shoulder. I think she meant it to hurt, but it didn't. I pretended it did though...

"Ow!" I yelled as I bumped into her on purpose.

"Oh you're getting it now..." she said as she tried to kick me. I easily dodged her foot and jumped in front of her. I grabbed her by her legs and threw her over my shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down!" she protested! She started kicking playfully and eventually gave up and sighed.

"Are you really gonna walk all the way to school with me like this?" she said giggling.

"Yep!" I said as I scooted her up my back so she wouldn't fall off.

"Fine," she said laying her head down on my shoulder as I continued on the way to school. I don't know what it was, but I had a feeling that today was going to be different in a way...

**Haleigh: I know it's been forever since I've updated, but I was working on this chapter little by little with what time I actually had on the computer!**

**Ikuto: Excuses!**

**Haleigh: Shut up! I would like to see you try to write when you have school, homework, sports, and other things 5 days of the week!**

**Ikuto: Ok that could be kinda hard, but whatever...**

**Haleigh: And absolutely NO ONE reviewed last time!!! I was so disappointed and hurt :(**

**Amu: They were probably mad with your late update...**

**Haleigh: Oh well...anyways, PLEASE review guys! If you did I would probably update faster!!! **

**P.S. You guys should REALLY check out WOLFboyLUVER's stories! She is an amazing writer and is so nice! She's a huge Shugo Chara and Twilight fan! Stories for both! Please go check her out! **

**Haleigh: Once again, PLEASE REVIEW!!! I'LL GIVE YOU YOUR FAVORITE FOOD!!!! :DDD And you'll also get your favorite dessert if you go vote on the poll on my profile. Just tell me if you did in your review :)**


	13. Dizzyness and a Surprise?

**Haleigh: I'M BACK, BABY! :D**

**Ikuto: Um, yay?**

**Haleigh: Hey! You better be happy! I've been gone since like April! But um...I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!**

**Amu: Where have you been?**

**Haleigh: Um...I had a slight case of writer's block. Plus my life got really busy! I'm going to public school now and I'm pretty involved with stuff. I have to keep my grades up and I made the softball team! So yeah...won't be updating much.**

**Ikuto: I hate you...**

**Haleigh: Watch it, bub! So um, I've been writing this one chapter since April...I'm pathetic...anywayyy...ENJOY YOUR CHAPTER! And happy (late) New Year! :D**

_**Amu's POV**_

_**At school**_

"Amu-chan!" I heard Nagihiko call as Ikuto and I entered the school gates.

"Hey Nagi," I said as I hopped off of Ikuto's back.

"Um, piggyback?" he said as he laughed.

"Ikuto forced me," I said as I playfully glared at Ikuto. He turned his head and whistled like he did nothing. Nagi and I just laughed at him.

"What?" Ikuto asked with a smirk on his face.

I hit him playfully on his arm and we all three of us just walked to class.

"I'll talk to you at lunch, guys!" Nagi said as he went to class.

"Ughh...another school day..." I said with a sigh.

"Today's gonna be different. Trust me," he said with a big, bright smile.

"How do you know?" I said with a curious expression.

"I just know..." he said with a wink. "Let's go."

"Ok," I said as we walked into the classroom together.

_**Later in biology...**_

"Ok, class. Today we'll be doing a little experiment," the teacher said. "We're going to be dissecting frogs!" she exclaimed. Some of the students were excited while the others were sickened like me.

I felt all the blood drain from my face and I think my stomach flipped.

"Are you ok?" Ikuto asked as he looked at me. I'm pretty sure I looked like I was going to throw up. That's how I felt at least.

The teacher came around and passed out the the trays with the dead frogs on them. Dead frogs. _Dead_ frogs...

As soon as she set that tray down, I felt a million times worse than what I did just a minute ago.

"I don't feel so good..." I said as I closed my eyes and grabbed my now pounding head.

"Do you think you can make it through the experiment without passing out?" he whispered gently.

"Yeah..." I replied.

_NO..._

"Are you _sure?_" he pressed on. I don't think he believed me. I wasn't the best liar.

"Uhh..." I hesitated.

"That's what I thought," he concluded. "Hatobu-sensei?" he called out to the teacher.

"Yes Tsukiyomi-san?" she answered with a smile. All the female teachers did practically anything for Ikuto. (Ok yeah I got that bit from the Twilight Saga...)

"Amu is feeling sick. May I escort her to the nurse's office?" he said with one of those smiles that would make any girl swoon.

"O-of course..." she studdered as Ikuto walked me slowly out the door.

"I can't stand to even think of dead animals. Expecially seeing or _smelling_ them. I really feel like I'm gonna pass out any second..." I said as I stopped and bent over to breathe slowly.

"Look at me," he said as he walked in front of me.

I didn't look up at first because he always does this to get my mind of whatever it is. He knows when I look at him when he does this, I can't help but only focus on him. But it always makes my heart beat faster and my stomach get butterflies. If that happens now, I'm sure I'll throw up.

"Ikuto, if I look I'll throw up..." I said breathing hard. I wanted to look at him really bad, but I had to resist this time.

He chuckled a bit and said, "Well since you don't want to try that, how about we just keep going."

"Maybe we should...ughh..." I said as I bent over more.

"You ok?" he asked as he walked beside me and held me up a little more.

"Yeah. Thanks," I said with a weak smile.

We started walking slowly down the hallway, and we finally reached the nurse's office. The nurse looked up at us and asked what was wrong.

"We're dissecting frogs today in biology. Dead things make her sick," he explained for me as I was trying to keep from...well nevermind.

"Ok, sweetie, just come over to this bed and we'll help you feel better," the nurse said with a sweet smile as she motioned over to a random bed.

"Thanks..." I said as Ikuto helped me over.

I laid down on the bed and sighed. Ikuto sat down on a stool next to me and laid his arms and head on the bed. I could feel him looking at me, and I was _not_ about to look at him because of...well I already explained.

_I can't believe I wimped out like that. What's wrong with me? I'm the __**only**__ one who had to go to the nurse's office!_

"I can't believe that it had to be _me_ that had to come here! I'm so stupid!" I ranted. I started glaring at the ceiling. In fact, I was glaring so hard that I might just burn a hole in it...

"No, you're not," Ikuto said as he was tracing a pattern on my arm with his finger.

"Yes, I am. I can't do anything right and I'm just weird..." I said as I glared even harder. I know he was trying to make me feel better, but it's not gonna work this time!

"Hey, look at me," he said sweetly. Not falling for it...

"No," I said. I wanted to look, I just...can't.

"Amu..." he said as he touched my arm.

"I still feel sick. You know I can't," I said as I closed my eyes. I will _not_ give in!

He scooted his stool over where he was next to my head. He pushed my hair behind my ear and started playing with my hair. I heard a little sigh as he continued fiddling with my hair.

"Can I ask you something?" he said. I knew he had a smirk on his face by the tone of his voice.

"Sure..." I said cautiously. You never know with him!

"Do I really still make your heart beat faster when you look at me?" he asked. Sounds like there was only a little bit of a smirk left, and it was replaced by pure curiosity. Did he really have to ask _that?_

"Yeah...you do. And my stomach starts doing flips when you smile..." I could go on all day with various ways he makes me feel. I decided to cut off there so I wouldn't ramble on.

He got up and sat on the bed next to me and I finally opened my eyes. I was feeling a little better and not as dizzy. He was looking at me and smiling when I opened my eyes, then he leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"You need to rest. Sleep so you'll feel better," he said before he kissed my lips quickly.

"Ok...but don't leave," I said cautiously. I just wanted him to stay by my side.

"I won't. I promise," he said as he was stroking my hair through his hands.

I slowly closed my eyes again and started to dream of him...

_**Ikuto's POV**_

I watched her close her eyes and I smiled. She was so sweet when she slept. I'm going to miss seeing her cute face next to mine...why does Tadase have to hate me so much?

I looked at the clock in the nurse's office. Only 10:00? This is going to be a long day already. I was feeling tired so I got up to get a Dr. Pepper out of the vending machine in the office to perk me up a bit. "I promise..." it has a strong meaning for such a short saying. I had alot of promises to keep, but I would go out of my way and beyond to keep my promises to Amu. I wouldn't hurt her like that.

I can't help but think, though. Have I broken any promises in the past? To who? If so, I wish I could make it up. I know what it's like to have someone promise you something and then break it like it wasn't a big deal. Some things aren't, but I've had important promises that have been made to me and broken.

Back when Amu and I went on that date in the park, on the way there I told her I had a surprise for her. I hadn't forgotten about it either. She doesn't know, but later if she's feeling better, I'm going to take her back to that spot and give her that surprise. I've been planning it since then and I have to make it perfect. It will be one of the last special moments that we have for a while.

I try to make every moment special, but there's always those extra special moments that are rare. I was going to try and make that happen tonight.

I brought my phone to school every day even though the teachers or my mom didn't know. So I just got it out and my screen said "2 New Messages!" They were both from Utau, so I readied myself for whatever it could be. It said, "Ikuto, Mom and I r both worried about u. R u ok?" To answer that, no. I wasn't ready and I never will be. But I have to be strong. I've always had to do that. I've always kept my feelings inside me and looked fine on the outside. Until I met Amu. She has this effect on me that just makes me be myself and to let my feelings loose. But I had to still be strong for my family.

I read the next message and it said, "I need 2 talk to u ltr after school." I decided I would answer the first text when I talked to her later. I don't know what she wanted to talk about, but she's my sister so it could be anything.

I decided to play a few games on my phone to pass the time. I never played them so I'll probably suck...

_**15 minutes later...**_

_COME ON! I'm only 5 points away from beating Utau's highest score on Tetris!_

Ok so I got a little into it...but I _am_ going to beat this high score!

_**45 seconds later...**_

_YES! I DID IT! TAKE THAT UTAU!_

Ok...I am soooo not doing that for a while. I'll end up frying my brain next time.

So I looked at the time and it said 11:15. She's been asleep for a while and it's only 45 minutes until lunch. I guess I'll wake her up then to see if she feels better. But I had already downed the whole Dr. Pepper so I had to use the bathroom. It was right across the hall so it shouldn't take long.

When I was finished and walked out of the stall, Nagihiko came in the door panting.

"Why are you breathing so heavy?" I said as I pumped soap into my hands.

"Playing dodgeball in the gym. I was the last one standing!" he said triumphantly.

"Awesome!" I said as I gave him a high five.

"Tadase has been looking for you all day. He hasn't heard what happened with Amu earlier so I think you're ok for now. But word is going to spread so I would watch out if I were you," he warned.

"Thanks. I just wish I knew what I did to make him like this. It can't be that he wants Amu because I've seen the way he looks at her and talks to her. If it was her then he would at least treat her with more respect I would think," I said trying to think of what I've done.

"You have a really good point. Anways, how is she doing?" he asked with concern.

"She's doing a little better. She's sleeping right now so I hope she'll be fine when she wakes up. I'm going to wake her up at lunch to see if she feels ok enough to eat," I told him.

"Ok, well I guess I'll see you then," he said as he heading toward one of the stalls.

"Ditto," I said as I walked out the door.

When I walked out I heard the bell ring for a class change. I should probably sprint across the hall to get back to the nurse's office so that I wouldn't be seen by anyone or be asked any questions about where I've been. So...yeah sprint sounded good.

I had just reached the nurse's office when I heard someone greet Tadase in the hallway.

_Just in time..._

I sat down next to Amu again and just waited out the time until lunch by playing games on my phone and watching her cute expressions while she sleeps. There's not much to do in the nurse's office. I'm just lucky that the nurse let me stay in here with her instead of making me go back to class. She's young, maybe around 25. She looks at me like she has a crush on me, but I just rolled my eyes. But who can blame her? I mean, look at me! *smirk*

Ok, focus. It got here slowly, but it was finally 11:55-5 minutes til lunch. I should start waking Amu up so we could eat...

I leaned over her bed and gently kissed her from her her lips all the way up to her little ear. When I got to her ear I whispered seductively into it, "Amu..." She groaned a little and sighed with a little "Hmmm..." I smiled at her cute reaction. "It's time for lunch, sweetie. Are you hungry?" I said quietly. "Mmhmm..." she said as she yawned with her eyes still closed. "Sit up so we can go eat," I said as I pushed some hair out of her face. I secretly took a picture with my phone so I could look at it when I'm gone. My phone doesn't make noise when I take a picture so she didn't know that I did. She slit her eyes open slowly and smiled when she saw me gazing down at her.

"Help me up. I can barely move 'cause I'm so tired," she said sleepily. Of course, I helped her sit up as she stretched her arms out and yawned once more. She stepped down slowly and gave me a hug that lasted several seconds. I was startled at first, but I hugged back with a smile. "Thank you," she said after a second or two. "For what?" I replied confusedly. "For not making fun of my stupid reaction to the frogs. A normal person wouldn't get sick like me. And also thank you for staying with me this whole time," she said as she loosened her grip a little, but continued the hug. "I told you that I'm always here for you. You should know that by now," I said as I pulled away and smiled at her. She returned the smile as we walked out of the nurse's office.

As we walked into the cafeteria, some people stared at us. I shot glares at some of them because I heard that they were talking about and snickering at what Amu did. We stood in line as we waited to get a tray, but the line was short because we arrived a little late.

"Hinamori!" I heard someone call from behind us. We turned around to see none other than Kukai with a big smile on his face. Amu smiled and yelled, "Kukai! Come here!" He skipped several people in line. They got mad at him but he didn't care. "You feeling better?" he asked as he grabbed a tray. "Yeah, thanks. Has Tadase asked about me today? I don't want him to know," she said with a low voice. "I haven't talked to him since all this happened, so I don't know. Sorry," Kukai said as he scratched the back of his head. "No, it's ok. I was just wondering," Amu said as we started to put food on our tray.

Once we got our food, the three of us sat down with Nagihiko, Utau, Yaya, and Rima. They didn't talk very much. Actually, no one has really been saying much since this all when down. They just asked if Amu was feeling better and she told everyone she was. The rest of lunch was pretty much silence until Kukai broke it by saying how much he hated how Tadase ruined everyone's lives. We all agreed, too. "Yeah, we hate seeing you guys like this. We don't want Ikuto to leave..." Rima said sadly. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

I sighed sadly as I pushed some food around with my fork. "Guys, I don't want to leave either. But you know I _have_ to. I just...I hate this!" I said as I let go of my fork and put my head in my hands. Everyone is making it harder on me! "It's not fair! I know I sound like a 6-year-old saying that, but it really isn't! I haven't done anything to Tadase and he's just making my life miserable!" I yelled. I had this hard look on my face by just imagining that stupid face of his!

I felt Amu put her hand on my leg to comfort me. I looked next to me and saw she had this sympathetic smile on her face, and sighed. Utau finally spoke up saying, "Ikuto and I can't help this. You all know that. Let's just try to have a good rest of the week...for us. Please..." she drifted off as she held back her tears. Kukai took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. I stood up to throw the rest of my food away, and Utau followed me. We went to the trash can in the corner that was out of sight from almost every table.

"Ikuto...I...I don't know if I can do this. It doesn't seem like you can either," she said with her arms crossed and looking to the side. "We have no choice, Utau. You know that," I paused for a moment and continued, "I'm not trying to make you feel bad, but it's the truth. We have to do this for Mom. I'm sorry..." I said as she looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"I guess we're in this together, then," she said as she wiped her tears away before they could fall. She was usually so strong around other people, but I'm the only one who's seen her express her true feelings like this. She never let her guard down in front of people because she doesn't want them to think that she's weak.

"You're my little sister. Of course we're in this together," I said with a small smile. She gave me a quick hug and we started back toward the lunch table.

"You guys ok?" Nagihiko asked. "Yeah...just had to tell her something," I replied. We sat back into our seats as we went back into a silence. The bell rang in a few minutes and we all went back to where we were supposed to be. Amu and I went back into the nurse's office because she said that she should stay all day.

When we got back in, Amu didn't go to sleep but instead we stayed up talking about our week.

"You know, I haven't forgotten about that surprise I mentioned several days ago. And you're gonna find out what it is tonight. We're going on a date," I said as I raised the right corner of my mouth. She smiled one of those cute smiles she had when she was excited. "Ok," she said as she gave me a peck on the lips.

"Can you give me a hint at least?" she bit her lip because she knows I find that absolutely adorable, too. I could resist it for now, though. "Nope," I said popping the "p." She gave a puppy dog look, but I had to hold my ground. "Sorry, sweetie. Not this time!" she sighed in defeat and gave me a playful shove, to which I answered with a light pinch to her side. She let out a soft "eep!" and laid her head on my shoulder.

_**Amu's POV**_

I loved it when we played around like that. We never really did anymore because of everything that's been going on. He wrapped his arms around me from the side and rested his head on top of mine.

"I take it that all of your dizzy-ness is gone?" He asked. "Sure is, but I don't wanna go back to class! I...I want to stay here with you'" I said with a little smile on my lips. "I don't seem to have a problem with that," he said and ended that with a quiet chuckle.

"You're still not going to give me a hint?" I asked sweetly.

"No!" he replied as he messed up my hair.

_**After school...**_

We walked out into the schoolyard, not seeing _him_, thankfully. We waved goodbye to all of our friends that we saw and walked out of the gates.

We walked hand in hand as we strolled down the sidewalk on our way home. "Remember when I passed out on the way home that day? It was only a few weeks ago. It seems like we've been together forever but we've only been together for a little while." I said as I smiled.

"Yeah, but we've been best friends for years. We always had the same feelings for each other though, so I guess that makes it feel like longer. It doesn't matter how long we've been considered "together," all that matters is that we _are_ together," he said as he looked down at me.

"You're absolutely right! I can't wait until our date tonight. I'm super anxious about my surprise!" I said as I took a little skip in excitement. I really don't have a clue what it is!

"You're going to love it. I know you will," he said with a big smile on his face. He doesn't smile that big very often, so it's nice to see him like that.

We eventually reached my house and we stopped at my front door. "I''ll leave you to get ready for our date. I'll be getting ready, too," he told me as he kissed my forehead. "Ok. What time will you be here to pick me up?" I asked him as he started to walk back down my sidewalk. "Hmmm...how about 5:30?" he asked me. "Sounds good!" I called out to him. He waved bye to me and I walked into the house.

I sighed and leaned my head against the door as soon as I shut it. I have to wait 2 hours! I started to walk up the stairs to my room. I shut my door behind me and plopped down onto my bed. I just sat there for a moment and smiled to myself.

_There's something about that boy that makes me smile no matter what mood I'm in..._

I decided to get up and look in my closet for something to wear. I started to go through everything in my closet until I came across a dress that brought back memories...

_**Flashback...**_

_It's my 14th birthday today. I'm not very excited because it's just another year I've survived my boring life. It's a wonder I'm even alive, I mean, I'm surprised that I haven't fallen off of a random cliff or something due to my being clumsy. My friends had all left already, and they got me some awesome presents, but I was a little disappointed because someone I was really looking forward to coming never showed up. It was Ikuto..._

_I had been looking forward to him coming all day, but it was 7:00 p.m. already. He wouldn't answer my texts or calls and he was realling starting to make me mad! Not even a simple "Happy birthday" at all. That's ok, see if I call him on his birthday! _

_All of a sudden I heard a knock on my window. Only one person ever climbed up there, so I knew it was him. I almost decided to ignore him, but I didn't want to be rude. I opened my curtain and opened the door to a small slit. _

_"What do you want?" I mumbled as I glared at him. "I came to wish you a happy birthday..." he said quietly while looking off to the side. "Can I come in?" he asked as he finally looked at me. I sighed and slid the door open to grant him permission to come in. We both sat down on my bed, and I noticed a present in his hands. "Um..I got you this..." he said as he handed me the box. "Thanks!" I said as I started to rip off the paper excitedly._

_He chuckled at my sudden change of mood. I finally got all the paper off and opened the box. I gasped at what was inside. I held it out in front of me as I gaped in wonder at it. It was a dress. A bubblegum pink dress with black studs that lined the neckline. It wasn't fancy, but it was actually cute! I continued to stare at it with curiosity as I heard him say, "It made me think of you when I saw it in the store. It matches your hair and it's got black studs to match your personality. I hope you like it."_

_"Like it? I __**love**__ it! Thank you so much, Ikuto!" I said as I hugged him. "You are the best guy friend I could ever have!" He hugged me back and whispered in my ear, "You're so very welcome, Amu. You are the best friend I've ever had __**period.**__ Girl or guy..." I pulled away to look at him and we exchanged smiles. Ever since we defeated Easter about a year ago, we had gotten even closer and spent alot of time together. _

_"Wait here," I said as I took the dress into the bathroom with me to try it on. It didn't take long to change and I opened the door. "How do I look?" I said as I opened the door. He turned around to look at me and smiled. "You look amazing..." he said with a sparkle in his eyes. I blushed and looked at myself. "Really?" I said a bit embarrassed. "I promise," he said as he grinned. "Thank you. I'll keep this forever. I promise," I said with a giant smile on my face. He stood up to give me another hug. "Happy birthday, Amu. I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier, but I wanted to give this to you after everyone else was gone," he said as we continued the hug. I pulled back and smiled. "It's ok. I forgive you," I replied._

_"Well, I need to get going. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" he said as he started for the balcony. "W-wait! Thanks again, Ikuto! Bye..." I said with a little sad frown. He stopped to turn around and smiled at me one last time. "You're welcome, Amu," he said and he was gone. I was a little sad, I'll admit. He never stayed for long..._

_I closed the door and the curtains and went back to the bathroom to change back. I put the dress on a hanger in my closet once I returned to my room. I gave it one last look and shut the door..._

_**End of flashback...**_

I smiled at the dress and got it off of the hanger for the first time since that night. I took it into the bathroom to change. It still fit after all that time! It was a little shorter on me, but it wasn't too immodest. It came to my mid-thigh and I paired it with a pair of black flats. I left my hair straight and put a small black barrette on the right sight of my hair to keep it out of my eyes. I slid on a few black gummy bracelets and put in some black dangling earrings. I examined myself in the mirror and was happy with the way I looked.

It was an hour until the date, so I decided to take a walk around the block a few times. I walked downstairs and told my mom where I was going. As soon as I opened the door, I felt refreshed. It was really comfortable outside, not cool, but not hot either. I didn't really think much while I walked, I just cleared my mind to enjoy the nice day outside. I heard the little kids of the neighborhood playing in their yards. It reminded me of Ami. She was 10 now, but she hadn't grown out of her little kid stuff yet. I walked back to my house after a while of walking and I looked at my phone to check the time.

_10 minutes until he's supposed to be here...I'll just wait on the steps._

I sat there, watching the sky get darker little by little as the sun started to creep down. It was still pretty high in the sky, but not as bright as it was earlier. Those 10 minutes went by fast, and right on time, his car pulled up. He got out and closed his door to come get me. As soon as he saw me, one of the biggest smiles I've ever seen on his face crept up. He remembered getting me this dress, too I bet.

"You've kept that all this time?" he asked as he came close to me. He spun me around to get a better look and I laughed. "Of course I did! I promised I would keep it forever, remember?" I said as he leaned in to kiss me. We both smiled and he looked at me up and down again. "I was in love with you the night that I got this for you. We were best friends, but I was too scared to admit my feelings to you," he said as he shook his head. "I was, too. But I think I was too scared to even admit it to myself!" I laughed and looked at him. He has on a black v-neck t-shirt, with stone-washed jeans and his favorite pair of Converse. "You don't look bad yourself!" I said as studied his outit. "Why, thank you!" he said as he chuckled.

"Let me tell my mom that I'm leaving," I said as I opened my front door. "Mom! I'm leaving for my date with Ikuto! I'll be back later!" I called into the house. "Ok, sweetie. Have fun!" I heard her call from the living room. I shut the door and Ikuto and I started to walk to his car.

"I'm going to leave you my car while I'm gone," he said as we buckled out seatbelts. "Are you sure?" I said surprised. I wasn't expecting that... "Yeah. I don't trust it with anyone else. You said you wanted one anyway, right?" he asked as he started it. "Yeah, but leaving me yours?" I said while looking around at it. "Of course! I want you to take it. I know you'll take care of it," he said as he glanced over at me for a second. "Thanks!" was all I could manage to say. "You're welcome. But that wasn't the surprise I was talking about," he said as I looked over at him. He had a small smirk on his lips. I had totally forgotten about his surprise.

"I forgot about that! Where are we going anyway?" I asked out of curiosity. "We're going to the park again. I figured since we had so much fun last time we were there, we could go again. Is that ok with you?" he asked while keeping his eyes on the road. "It's perfect. I like it when we're alone," I replied with a slight blush. I don't think he saw me blush though, since he was driving. "Great," he said as he continued to drive on. He didn't have the radio on, but I liked that. We could talk in silence. Actually, we arrived at the park in a few minutes because he drives way too fast!

We both got out of the car and I saw him go to the trunk to get the food. "What did you bring this time?" I asked. "Just some ham and turkey sandwiches and chips. I couldn't find anything else pic-nic worthy in the kitchen!" he said as he scratched behind his head in embarrassment. "That's ok," I said as I kissed him on the cheek. "Come on, I'm hungry..." I said as I tugged at his arm like a small child. He laughed and followed me to our favorite spot under the tree.

"You're not showing me my surprise until after we eat, are you?" I asked with a small pout on my face. "Exactly," he said with a triumphant look on his. "Meanie..." I mumbled while giving him a shove in the arm. "Ow..." he said as he moaned in fake pain. "Oh, come on! That didn't hurt!" I said as I reached in the pic-nic basket to get out sandwiches. "How do you know?" he asked as he helped me. "Well, because I'm weak, and you're not..." I said with a "duh" kind of tone in my voice. "True...ok you got me," he laughed as he threw a piece of bread at me. "Don't start...it'll get ugly!" I said laughing. "I know...that's why I started..." he said with a mischievous grin.

I threw a piece of bread back at him, but he caught it in his mouth and gulped it down. "How did you do that?" I said in awe. "Just another awesome thing about me!" he said while striking a heroic pose. "Sure...we'll go with that!" I said laughing. He made a small pout as he continued to make his sandwich.

"Still no hint?" I said after I swallowed a bite of my sandwich. He just reached over and hit me on the head. "Ow! What was that for?" I asked confused. "No hints! Be patient, Amu," he replied with a mouth-full of food, resulting in a small giggle from me.

I shoved half of my sandwich in my mouth, chewed, and swallowed hard to get it down. I then did the same with the other half. "There, done! Now can you show me my surprise, pleeeease?" I begged. I was beginning to get really impatient, if you couldn't tell.

He finished the last bite of his sandwich and let out a sigh. "Amu, Amu, Amuuuuu..." he said seductively as he got closer to my face. "When are you going to learn?" he whispered into my ear. "Learn wh-what?" I stammered. I hate it when he does this, but I love it at the same time. "To be patient..." he whispered as he got even closer to my ear. He was so close now, that I could feel his lips move against my ear when he spoke. "I-I don't know..." I breathed out. I had lost all control over my body by now, including my voice. He chuckled slightly and whispered, "Patient, Amu...be patient...but if you can't learn on your own, I'll teach you..." He was melting my heart by now. "H-how w-would you do th-that?" I said shakily. I'm lucky he was holding me up. "By making you wait longer..." he whispered. I could hear the evil smile in his voice. "No!" I managed to squeak out. He laughed and pushed me over. Before I knew it, he had me pinned to the ground. He was on top of me and I was in shock. "You're so..._fast!" _I gawked. "Yeah...I know..." he smirked.

He slowly leaned down and kissed my neck, leaving a trail of kisses leading all the way up to my lips. He smiled into the kiss and continued with deep passion. Our lips moved in sync and it was like nothing else existed except for us. I was completely engulfed into our kiss until he pulled back gasping for breath. "That was..." he began. "Amazing..." I finished for him. We both smiled and we just gazed into each other's eyes for a while. His eyes were the deepest blue I've ever seen. A mixture of turquoise and midnight blue. They were always a lighter shade when he was happy. They were a more dark, gray-ish shade when he was sad or angry. Right now they were as light and glistening as ever. He broke the gaze with a slight chuckle. "What?" I asked curiously. "Nothing...just that you are the most beautiful, amazing, special girl in the world, Amu. I don't know what I did to deserve you," he said as he stroked my cheek with his thumb. He was still on top of me, I might add. I blushed a deep red and smiled at him. "_You_ deserve _me_? Ha. I don't deserve _you_! You're perfect, Ikuto. You're sweet, passionate, and very good-looking, too," I giggled. He just returned my comment with a smirk, as usual.

"Come on," he said as he got off of me. He held his hand out to help me up, so I took it. "It's time for your surprise," he whispered into my ear. A huge smile spread across my face. "Close your eyes," he demanded. "O..k..." I said as I closed my eyes. He put his hands over my eyes to make sure I didn't peek. He guided me to somewhere that wasn't far away and stopped. He took his hands off of my eyes and I opened them. I let out a small gasp as I took in what was in front of my eyes...

**Haleigh: Hope you liked it! I hope it was good enough to repay you for my absence...haha *scratches back of head***

**Ikuto: I know what the surprise is...hehe**

**Amu: Well...I just saw it, too! It was... *mouth is covered my Ikuto's hand***

**Ikuto: Shut up! They have to wait!**

**Amu: Fine...**

**Haleigh: Anyways...again I'm REEEEEAAALLLYYYYY SORRY! I probably won't update for a while again because softball practice starts soon and it'll be pretty much my life for a while...again...SORRY! But you know what boosts my enthusiasm? REVIEWS! Please review, guys! It really does make me update faster! I'll give you a shoutout in the next chapter if you review! **

**Here's the reviewers from the last chapter!**

**.-x-Amu.x-X-x.**

**Kairi12bell**

**screamerXOXO**

**Thank you SOOOO much guys! Again I'm SOOO sorry! Please review :) **


End file.
